Lipless liplock cases: 1 and 2
by Skullets
Summary: my series is about the killing of china sorrows and how Skulduggery and Valkyrie try to find the killer along with hiding from the sanctuary. its hard for them to confess their feelings to each other, especially when there's a new caracter Vendetta Dare
1. Skulduggery

SKULDUGGERY AND VALKYRIE

(this a after Caelan was killed by Fletcher)

While in the infirmary Nye instructed some nurses and then entered. He told me hold move in certain areas to see if there was pain luckily there wasn't. even though skulduggery is missing I've been getting texts from him talking about news here he doesn't tell me where he is nor what he's doing. I found a way to track him down, using his number and an application on my phone I've been able to find the country where he's in. he been in whales for the past few days and those days corresponds with the days he's left. At least its something. Ever since tesseract and the remnants attacked us, there has been a feeling that's been growing inside of me. Next time I see him ill confess that I've kind of had a crush on him since then. But it went away and then slowly returned after he told me his secret.

**SKULDUGGERY AND VALKERYRIE 2**

I don't think I can ever forgive what china did to me. She lead my wife and child to their deaths, in front of me. All that rage, betrayal and anger had been building in me I used that unbridle rage on Serpine. Once it left I had nothing to focus on accept on cases and training Stephanie (Valkyrie). While trapped in the other dimension for 11 months I could swear this is the madness talking I have feelings for val. I was about to admit this to her in a series of clever comments but with all that pressure I couldn't decide what to do so I fled. Its not my character but china is my sister, ValKyrie is my (more than) close friend. What could I do, kill my sister? I may be some what ruthless but I do have a consciences and a heart (metaphorically speaking). I've been in touch with Val I have a good feeling she knows where I am knowing her.

**SKULDUGGERY & VALKYRIE 3**

A few hours later and I'm fully heeled, thanks to Nye. I recently got a text from skul, he says he wants to talk to me about something. I'm pretty sure he knows where to meet, at the pier. Unfortunately Fletcher has to stay a little longer so I guess I'm taking a cab, again. 30 minutes passed and the cab should have been here by now. Luckily for me I can get Tanith to-, wait she's a remnant. Um.. Ghastly? No, at the sanctuary. Damn I would ask china but I'm not sure I want to see her by now… it's worth a shot.

"hello? Who's this?"

"it's ValKyrie Cain, vendetta is that you?"

"ya its me, Val Kyrie, china's dead she was killed 4 days ago. I'm sorry."

"who did it? Why wasn't I notified? Why do you have her cell? And what are you doing there?"

"I..we don't know. I was about to contact you, but you called. I'm at the crime scene doing a search of the area."

Oh, no this must be what skul is gonna tell me!

Finally! The cab arrived. Hopefully traffic isn't bad. I got at the pier the first thing I see is the Bentley and in it is a thin, tall, cute guy in a peacock green tux with matching gloves and bowler hat. I get in and his façade is up but then is flows away revealing a chalk white skull underneath.

His first words where…. I don't know what they were, I couldn't remember because I was greeted with not words but a hug. A sweet and bony hug.

His next words were, "I've missed you".

**SKULDUGGERY AND VALKYRIE 4**

I tapped my collar bone when Valkyrie got in. I was so glad to see her. Even more glad than when she found me in the other deminsion, though I did think she was a ghastly hallucination at the time. With my over whelming emotion, I hugged her. It was kinda hard to do that since we were in the car, sitting, with seat belts on. I felt it was the right time to confess.

"um… Val Kyrie?"

"yes"

"I have to tell u something. I-"

Before I could finish she said.

"I know what you're going to say"

If I had skin I swear I would be blushing! Good thing I don't.

"so you understand?"

"yes, don't worry we'll find you a way out"

What did she just say?

"what way?"

"you killed china. didn't you?"

She should know me better than that!

"what? I was gone for 4 days and you saw me leave from the scene and knowing you, you probably found me sooner or later!"

"that's true Vendetta only informed me minutes after I got your text"

"wait. Who's vendetta?"

"oh, vendetta dare is the newest guard, she's pretty cool and she really wants to meet you. Ok since you for-surely didn't kill china. Than who did."

"I don't know. But first we should clear my name. joy…"

**SKULDUGGERY AND VALKYRIE 5**

Thank god he didn't kill china, but then who did? During our conversation I swear he was confessing the crime, or was he confessing something else? My stomach is flipping non-stop. What do I say? 'I'm sorry I didn't trust you', 'so how are we gonna convince that your inocent?', or maybe this 'skul, ever since the remnant attack I have had a crush on you. And im truly sorry I didn't believe you.' I think the best would had been option 3. But I went with both but option 3.

"hey, I'm really sorry I didn't trust you. So now how do we prove your inosence?"

"it's ok but I think it's kinda creepy that you tracked me down with a .99 app. And I have no clue. Hmmm."

" again, sorry and the app was free. Heh."

"so I guess we should go to ghastly before any one else and on the way you can *sigh* introduce me to ms. Dare"

"sounds good"

SKULDUGGERY AND VALKYRIE 6

I was totally worrying what ghastly would say to me and what was going to happen. I guess meeting a new person will be the the highlight at the sanctuary.

We arranged to meet ghastly unfortunately he had to give up his time to meet us and not finding tanith.

"what the hell are you doing back here! Since were best friends im not going to put you in custody. Right now you're the prime suspect."

"we kinda got that by now."

"so ghastly, should we be worried about our jobs?

"val if I were you I would be worried about your life! You wouldn't even be safe even in sactuary protective custody. Skul you have crossed the line. If they find u guilty, you would be going to gaol and ValKyrie will be *whisper* suppressed and* returning to her normal life."

"ghastly im not 12 anymore in fact im going to be 18 next month. So what did u say?"

"good point. I said you would be surpressed, meaning we would erase only your memories of being a dectective and an elemental along with never seeing any of us ever again."

I could see Val Kyrie's fear.


	2. Vendetta dare

**SKULDUGGERY AND VALKYRIE 7**

Did Ghastly just say suppressed? If they do find Skul guilty and suppress me I don't know what I'll do I cant just lose my memory! I'm an elemental/necromancer (in training), I investigate crimes that are out of this world, my best friend is a skeleton who's killed millions, my friends are more than 100 yrs old (except for Tanith and Fletcher), I'm I descendant of the ancients, and I've cheated on my ex-teleporting boyfriend with an issued-filled vampire!

"su-su…suppressed?"

"Valkyrie, it's the best option. Plus, If you get suppressed you wouldn't follow your dark alter-ego that destroys the future"

"k, Ghastly did you really need to bring tha-"

I couldn't finish ghastly interrupted. We heard foot steps coming…

"some one is coming, you guys better to get out of here"

The taps were coming closer. Good thing we used they secret door to escape. Before the door fully closed vendetta spotted us.

"Val? Is that you?"

"shh! Hey vendetta. If any one asks we were never here. Ok?

"ya you always say that when you use this door, who's this, wait let me guess. Judging by the tux, the Bentley, and the skeleton I'm guessing you're skullduggery pleasant. Hi, I'm vendetta dare. I'm a fan of your work that's why I applied here."

"well, it's nice to meet you Ms. Vendetta dare. I hope I didn't make our exit _that_ noticeable"

"oh no it, it wasn't I do patrol here, and it's kinda hard to miss a skeleton using a secret door across the street from a rare Bentley."

"you're very right any ways nice meeting you vendetta"

With a tip of his hat he bowed it and politely said, "and have a good day". wow, Mr. pleasant can be pretty pleasant to be around with. It's a lil'' out of his character especially when all of Ireland's detectives are looking for you.

**SKULDUGGERY AND VALKYRIE 8**

Vendetta's side

I could have sworn I blushed when I saw Skulduggery come from the door-way. He's so polite, I don't what Valkyrie was talking about when she said, "his ego is the size of an elephant!".

Ok since you don't know me that well, let me introduce my self. I'm Vendetta Dare. I'm trained in tae kwon doe. I guess you can call me a Goth, I love dark things except I love wearing lime green once in a while. I was born march 13, 1928, but like many I look like 19. I can't recall where I was born in I moved so fast hiding from- I can't say. I took up being a sanctuary guard for 2 reasons, 1) to meet Skulduggery and become friends 2) to make the world a better place. My hair is short but not stuck up. I love wearing razor-back tees with ripped jeans. A lot of people don't think a lot of me until I show them my power. I have discipline in adept magic (my favorite transformation is a raven), my necromancer ring have symbols to increase it's power. Since necromancy came too easy I took up elemental too. my favorite element is water, it's a surreal feeling manipulating moisture.

Val has been showing me around, she's probably my first friend here and I'm planning to stay for a while until ******** find me. I would have loved to be there when they took down serine but I was in hiding some where far east.

If I used 5 words to describe me they would be: twisted, suspicious, underestimated, interesting, and sly. I guess you can say I'm not a social butterfly.


	3. twins, adepts and revenge

**SKULDUGGERY AND VALKYRIE 10**

K, for now on I'm gonna say who's narrating it

SPOV (Skulduggery) VCPOV (Valkyrie) VDPOV (vendetta) GPOV (Ghastly) FPOV (Fletcher)

FPOV

When I woke up first thing I thought was "where's Valkyrie? And a mirror?". last time I was here was when Val was spliced to strips. I always forget that Kenspeckle died. So when Nye came in I screamed, "HOLY CRAP!" I think it was agitated when it heard me. Damn that thing is ugly! With its annoyingly squeaky voice it said, "Do you mind? I'm running some tests"

"on what?"

"the human… soul" it did that thing when the joker does when he wants you to smile.

"bwa hahahahahaha. I joke, do I not? Any way scary black head girl left hours ago. Now with your arms move it up, good. Down, O.k. left *crack* huh, ok you need to stay for a little while longer."

It's so weird, I didn't feel the crack but it sounded so loud and gross. Boy, why did Val leave so early? I must know, sorry Nye. I guess I'll check the pier *flash* not here. Gordon's house *flash* no. her house *flash* why am I in her room any way not here. Damn where is she?

I miss her, but every one knew this was going to happen. But me. I fear she's fallen for Skulduggery, I hope not I mean what can he offer her? I'm living, I'm warm. Skulduggery is cold. I helped her so much! What has he done to save her? He didn't open a portal, I did. He is _sooo_ awesome but he has killed countless lives! I can teleport! All he can do is set forests on fire. In every way I'm better than him! In fact I should prove Val wrong!

And in a flash he was gone.

**SKULDUGGERY AND VALKYRIE 11**

SPOV

We decided to drive to soon-to-be Val's house first we met up with Gordon in his secret study.

"hey Gordon. Have you heard what happened to china?"

"yes of course! What terrible news"

"ya so um do you have any clues as to who did it?"

"haven't got the foggiest"

"hey, that's what Skul said to me on the first night we met. What were you doing?"

"uh, um. I was startled when I heard a familiar voice being followed after a crash. Then I thought there's only one person who would do that."

"than you listened to the rest of the conversation"

"yes quite so I was tremendously happy when you let her tag along"

"actually she threatened to stand on my hat, than we were chased leaving my leg almost crushed by my poor Bentley witch also meant Val soon to swept away into the canal, so I wouldn't say she tagged along more like a 12 yr old putting her life in danger."

"those were the good days *chuckle"

"yes they were. Skul have you met Ms. Dare? I actually wrote a story about her, quite a power girl she is."

"yes I have actually she said she's a fan of my work, I think we'll get along quite well"

"did you just say she's a fan of your work?"

"um yeah, what research do you have on her?"

"I actually don't have anything on her, my story about her is about a crime she did back in '43. But it sounds like she did research you"

"wait she was involved with the case in '43?"

"did I just say that?"

"you could have told me! You don't know what I did to try to crack the case!"

"wait what happened in '43 and which '43 are you guys talking about? 1443? 1543? 1643? 1743? 1843? Or 1843?"

"ok Val I'm not that old!"

"ok then how old are you than?"

"well age is just a number in this case mine started in 1587"

"*snicker* really? So its like you're turning 25. Oh my god, that is too good"

"I wouldn't say 25 more along the lines of 30"

A few minutes later of non-stop giggling I took manners into my own hand.

"it was in 1943"

"what you mean Hitler? And world war 1?"

"ya something like that except not Hitler but a Nazi scientist. He was profound of the idea of twins that have blue eyes and blonde hair"

"I thought that dude used twins to multiply the number of soldiers"

"no actually that was his mentor. His protégée actually liked them for their ability to look very similar. This man knew about magic so he had an idea. He gathered up as much adepts as he could find to test on and use their ability so he can sneak behind enemy lines and create a nuclear war. But he mysteriously disappeared."

"but then" Gordon finished, "a new person took over she was quite young I never new her first name but her last name is Dare she always signed stuff with VD. So I guess that's her first name.

Vendetta Dare


	4. Crime Scene

**SKULDUGGERY AND VALKYRIE 12**

VCPOV

I can't believe Gordon. But I have no other choice, his facts are always right. Vendetta doesn't seem like a bad guy at all. She's awesome, kind and cool.

"w-wait vendetta? How than that be?"

"yes, but that's all I have. Maybe you should go and see chi- never mind"

"damn, right when you need to find out who the killer is when this specific victim is dead"

"or maybe it was foul play"

"but who would commit foul play."

"I don't know, yet. Who wanted china dead? And Valkyrie, find out in how china died."

"ok I'll text Vendett-"

"don't ask her, she's the prime suspect for my 1943 case. She knows that I've worked on that case. Ask ghastly."

"alright, uh… done"

"good now back to the crux of the matter, do we have any possible suspects?"

"well there's Jaron Gallow, Murder Rose, there might be vendetta or-"

I stopped because we both thought of the same person.

At the same time we said, "Scorn"

To ruin the moment, I got a text from Ghastly it read, "I don't even know. The autopsy is still in progress. I'll send a pic of the crime scene. G2g"

The picture was of china laying face-down with a few books near by. There's a few scorches on the wall, indicating that there was fire, the blood splatter reached the ceilings in an almost-straight line, I always forget what that meant but its crucial to discovered how she died. The corpse had no sign of punctures. The only hint on how she died was that the blood swarmed around her neck and abdominal area. There was also a small black dot but I couldn't make up what it is.

**SKULDUGGERY AND VALKYRIE 13**

SPOV

Seeing my sisters body in a 2-3 inch screen is a first. I never thought that china would die in such a normal way. I always imagined of her dying in a great battle, but no there's nothing wrong.

"so we know what the crime scene looks like, but what does this tell us?"

God, that remark. Why cant she think for her self? Eh. Maybe she's letting me be in the spot light. Or maybe she wants to know if I'm on the same page? I wonder…

"The blood spatter tells us that china was caught from behind"

"but there's no sign of damage on her back. Or maybe it's not her"

"hmm? that's a possibility. China is not the easiest person to take down. That is a large amount of blood on the wall I don't think that a person could battle from that wound."

"you're right, so there was another person?"

"that's what it looks like but where's the body?"

"maybe they shadowed walk. If so they couldn't have gone long, but this happened 4 days ago they're probably far from here now, though."

"true so lets think; who could do a clean cut creating a blood splatter. And who can travel fast?"

"what do u mean when saying 'travel fast'?"

"I mean that there are other ways of transport"

"ummm… I cant think of any one"

"well I thought of 2 people who fit. Tanith an sanguine."

On that brilliant thought Gordon was getting bored of listening so he returned to be a rock. I don't think Val noticed. On our way out through the corridors I thought _now_ was a good time.


	5. yogurt surprse

**SKULDUGGERY AND VALKYRIE 14**

(VCPOV)

To break the silence I thought I should say something, but what? 'hey, so um…don't get weirded out, but I think you're cute', oh god no I sound like a 13 yr old. Maybe should ease in the thought. Or not.

"hey, uh… Skul?"

"hm? Yeah?"

"uh… I like y-" god I couldn't finish. Why should I? I doubt he'll feel the same about me. I don't want to ruin our friendship. So I went for something different, something probably stupid, "y-yogurt. Yeah I like yogurt how about you?"

"um I guess? I haven't had anything in over a century."

"huh. Ok. So what's our next plan?"

"for once I don't know, give me sometime to think"

We finally got into the car. Man, Gordon's house is big. On our way back to the pier we had different conversations, none of them worth mentioning.

We got to the pier. I got out, before he left he bowed his hat than he drove off, blurring into the fog. I thought of flying to my window, I can already propel my self to the window and I've been doing that since I was 13. I was ready to carry myself through the air. I clear my mind, place my hands by my sides, and try. I could feel all that power getting ready to surge through my palms. With in moments I _was_ aloft for a few seconds even though I was only 3 feet off the ground. I felt the difference between floating and propelling. But then I crashed down, with a good thud. My reflection opened the window.

"what are you doing? It's 1 am. Get in"

With out arguing I propelled myself to the window and got in.

"are you ready to resume?" it said, stepping into the mirror. I touched the surface. 2 days of memory flowed into me. Nothing much happened, it went to school, did some gossiping, came home, baby sat Alison, ate dinner than went to bed. And again there's another blank in my memory. Over the years I swear its becoming its own person. It always says our parents, our sister, my teachers, or my cousins. It's annoying, irritating and creepy. It found a way to hide memories from me. I decided to ask why it was always doing this.

"are you no hiding stuff from me?"

"no. I am not meant for that though I am also not meant to be used for more a year. If you do find missing blanks it might just be glitch. Maybe you should have gotten an extended warranty." it chuckled.

"what did you just say?"

"the last sentence? Oh that's something you would say around skullduggery, wouldn't you? I am just performing a response you would say to lighten the mood."

"are you using my 'Val Kyrie' life in yours?"

"no. I am living your 'Stephanie' life and I say what Stephanie would say but since Stephanie is now a reflection 95% of the time I have to adapt to changes in your personality. By the way you should really talk to him some time."

Normally I would be mad, but it was right.

"I know, ok? What time do you think I should ask him?"

"well, maybe wait till your 18th birthday it'll give you some time to think"

"maybe I will. *yawn"

"you should go to bed, I cant tell you have a big day ahead of you. Good night."

"yeah ok"

The lights went out and I fell asleep. I dreamed about my 18th birthday party. I'm in a dress, skullduggery isn't there nor was Fletcher. There's ghastly, vendetta and Tanith. Why is she here? She's a remnant. All is normal, happy even. Something happens everything goes dark, I cant move neither can I talk. I feel like something is overtaking me, Darquesse. I cant stop but set everything on fire. My family and my friends are burning. Their screams, their pain, their agony. I ascend upwards than fly I don't know where, I couldn't remember. I was shot down with a bullet to my leg. I didn't care, I didn't feel it. I kept going some where. Right in my path was skullduggery at point blank range with a gun targeting my chest. He spoke without fear.

"Valkyrie are you there?"

"I'm still here, I'm just a mood swing, as you put it"

"no, no Val wouldn't do that, but you would. In fact I'm guessing your rein of terror has begun."

"you're right. And I'm also too strong for you to bring back Valkyrie."

"fine." he's pulling the trigger. Darquesse wants to kill him, but I don't want to. I don't hide I let him pull the trigger. The bullet lodges into me.

I fall to the ground hard.

I wake up to find it's morning. I checked my cell, turns out I have 3 new messages. 1 from vendetta and 2 from Skul. Vendetta's read 'hey Val why aren't you here? It's 9 am! :0' Skul's first message read 'Val its 8:00, you up?'

The last one read 'k its 10, you ok?'

The text I sent was, "ya im good hey can we meet at Gordon's house?"

"sure what time"

"how about 2pm?"

"Val, its 3, what did you do last night?"

"nothing really I just woke up. Can we meet at 4?"

"fine with me"


	6. visiting Gordon

**SKULDUGGERY AND VALKYRIE 15**

SPOV

After I dropped off Val I had some plans of my own. I was going to Gordon's to try and get some information but then ghastly called.

"Skul?"

"hello ghastly" I greeted while I thumbed with my keys

"hey we need to meet, lets say at my shop?"

"sure, any news on china's murder?"

"I'm sure you know as much as I do"

"hm. Why do you want to meet?"

"you know vendetta dare right?"

"yes. Is why you want to meet?"

"sort of. Any way I'll see you there"

"ok bye"

Call ended

I got to Ghastly's old and dusty shop to find him inside. He doesn't look to happy, as normal.

"well? What is it?"

"remember the '43 case you did"

"yes, how can I forget? It was the only case that I haven't solved yet, but I have new suspicions"

"oh? Like what"

"thanks to Gordon he solved a piece of the puzzle for me. Turns out vendetta actually took control after the protégé disappeared. But why was she there?"

"didn't she tell you about her magical properties?"

"from Val, she told me that she can do elemental and necromancy"

"she didn't you she can do adeptry too, did she."

"she's and adept?"

"from what I heard not a bad one too. Just be careful if you see a raven. K?"

"a raven?"

"its what she does best, now do you understand why she was involved in the '43 case?"

"sort of. Thanks Ghastly. Where did you get that information from?"

"lets just say I'm not the person you think I am" after that answer he started to contort. Every thing changed. his arms and legs became thinner. He grew shorter. Until his scarred face rippled to pale skin. This wasn't ghastly this was an adept. The adept was I believe vendetta I couldn't get a good glimpse. As soon as she changed to her true form, she was enveloped by a wave of shadows causing her to disappear. She shadowed walked, so she couldn't be far. I jumped inside my car and drove fast.

Why was she being ghastly? What information did she need? Why didn't she fight? Those question floated in my mind I think I thought it through. Maybe she was trying to find the dirt I have on her.

I realized that I couldn't find her tonight. I drove home forgetting about Gordon, plus I'd rather have Val by my side.

Why did she say, "I like y-y-yogurt, do you?". why did she stutter? Was she planning on saying something else? I wonder what she was gonna say? Hmm. I drove into my garage, got out and set my car alarm. God the stuff Val did to my house was almost like a home, but with out a bed. I grabbed a Gordon's latest book and began to read. I read for hours on end.

In the morning I send her 2 texts

What did she do last night? We decided to meet at Gordon's, not a bad plan.

We arrived at Gordon's, Val's face looks a lil' tired and shaken. We got inside and walked into the hidden study to find Gordon watching Top Gear, one of my favorite shows. He seemed startled to see us.

"w-what are you doing here?"

"we came to see if you had any information on vendetta, she might have to do with china's murder and the '43 case"

"n-no I-I don't have anything"

"Gordon, I find that you Edgley's stutter when you lie."

"really?" Val said sounding surprised.

"yes, it's something I recently discovered"

Val's head turned away quick, I think she was blushing.

"fine, very well." he replied disappointed.

Gordon grabbed 2 books and dropped them on his desk. Each was at least 600 pages long. Why couldn't he get to the point. *sigh*

"why don't you tell us, instead of giving us unnecessary information."

"actually last time you were here you both walked out without saying good-bye, nor did you let me get a word within inch-wise. Plus, these books will tell you everything you need about adeptry and how to use it"

"adeptry? And how to use it? Gordon were not learning new disciplines, right skullduggery?"

I didn't respond. It wasn't a bad idea. But then I remembered the whole vile thing and for once val was right.

"I agree with val. But you know the books will help us understand more of vendetta's power."

"Ugh! Homework? I do homework everyday!"

"you don't do homework any."

" I don't, but my reflection does and I absorb the memory of doing it, I hate math"

"by the way how is your reflection?"

"um good? it's starting to creep me out even more. Gordon do you have anything on the reflection spell?"

"like what? What is it doing?"

"when I was 13 the torment wanted me to get shot by Skul, but he had a plan. He summoned my reflection through a puddle and it played me. Every since its like its becoming a real person."

"well I'm not a real person, and you think I'm becoming my own person is a good thing."

"I know. But my reflection is _me. _it's supposed to be Stephanie Edgley not Valkyrie Cain. Just last night it pulled a joke that Valkyrie would say"

"did you ask it why it said that."

"ya, it said it was adjusting to my personality because Stephanie is now it 95% of the time"

"interesting. Anything else?"

"uh huh. Whenever I refresh my memory it always seems there's blanks"

"and?"

"yes and I quote 'no. I am not meant for that though I am also not meant to be used for more a year. If you do find missing blanks it might just be glitch' its kinda' creepy to me"

"well that seems like a plausible answer for a reflection to say"

"speaking of which. Skul did you ever use the reflection spell for yourself?"

"once, maybe twice. Why?"

"no reason, just thinking how fun we would have with 2 skullduggery's"

"oh, ha ha, I think it's time to go. Good-bye Gordon."

"buh-bye. Ooh! The Toyota is still running! And I thought it was gonna die from the collapsing building"

Fighting the urge to watch the truck come to life on the T.V. I needed to tell Val what happened earlier.

"Val? I need to tell you something"

"sup'?"

"earlier this morning after I dropped you off, I arranged to meet ghastly at his shop, but it wasn't him."

"what do you mean?"

"well, we talked about vendetta, turns out she's an adept.?"

"a what? What happened?"

"well it looked like it vendetta a disguised as ghastly than she shadowed walked before I could catch a full glimpse of her face. I suspect she was trying to find what I had on her."

"are you sure? Maybe they disguised themselves to look like vendetta"

"who knows"

The moment became silent so I started the conversation.

"remember how I said 'you Edgleys' stutter when lying'?"

"uh-um ya?"

"what were you gonna say? And don't day yogurt."

"do I have to?"

"well we can do it the easy way or I can make you say it, either way I'll find out"

"*sigh* fine I was gonna say that I-" she faltered because there was a crash.


	7. back in Australia

**SKULDUGGERY AND VALKYRIE 16**

VCPOV

I was actually gonna tell Skul what I was planning to say *shiver*. Good thing there was a crash, but we didn't know what or who made the crash.

"what was that?"

"I don't know, lets split up."

"right"

I went upstairs, and than another upstairs, and another. While Skul checked the basement, damn.

"anything?" I yelled downwards.

"no! nothing yet, you?"

"not yet!"

As soon as I finished I saw a flash. It was a person and than it disappeared. Fletcher.

"uh, Skul? I think were not alone!"

"who else is here?"

"well, who do you know that can appear out of nowhere and then disappear?"

"damn, what is Fletcher doing he-"

Skul didn't finish. I think Fletcher got to him, damn!

"fletch? Is that you?"

*flash*

"oh, uh… hey val."

"where is Skulduggery?"

"oh, him? He's in somewhere tropical, with pelicans and ice-cream"

"ugh! Fletcher why did you him in Australia?"

"well I thought that we should talk, don't worry I'll bring him back when we're done"

"crap! Fletcher! We all knew that we were gonna break up at some point!"

"I didn't! if you did than why didn't you just tell me?"

"well, uh… at the time I didn't know either, but everyone else knew."

"than why did no one tell us?"

"maybe they wanted us to be happy"

"but we aren't! and I know that you're crushing on that fire alarm of yours"

"you don't know anything. I-its not like that"

"I can see it in your eyes when you look at him, its been like that for about a year"

"ok. You're right. If I agree to go out with you, will you bring Skul back?"

"yes I will. Thanks."

"your wel-"

*flash*

And he was gone. God, Fletcher is so desperate he's like a little puppy. Maybe he knows I lied. Hmm.

*flash* and Skul isn't with him.

"where is he?"

"he's not there. I couldn't find him. Now back to our plans."

"I'm not going any where with you until I get Skul back!"

"I couldn't find him your welcome to tag along"

"fine but I'm not gonna hold your hand or arms. I'm just gonna touch you're shoulder."

"fine by me"

*flash*

He wasn't actually in Australia. Crap, he must've flown. I guess I'll just have to wait for him.

"take me back to Gordon."

"*sigh* fine"

*flash*

Back at Gordon's were he left me. With out hesitation I run to Gordon's study.

"Gordon! Fletcher was just here!"

"what happened? Where's Skulduggery?"

"Fletcher said he flashed him to Australia, but he wasn't there"

"hm I'm guessing that Skul flew?"

"that's what I think or did Fletcher lie?"

"I don't know, but Skul will get here sooner or later"

"that's true and I don't feel like taking cab home"

"right, so do you want to finish Top Gear with me? Or do you want to talk?"

"I don't know, how about you?"

"I think we should talk, so are you going to ask him?"

How did he know? I really with I didn't blush, its been happening a lot to me today.

"ask him what?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about"

"how did you know?"

"I think every one knows, but Skulduggery."

"do you think he feels the same?"

"I don't know, to begin with he doesn't have facial features, unless his façade is up. And he's over 400 years old."

"ya, it would just be creepy"

"you kissed Caelan, and he's really old"

"true. But I don't think I'll tell him. I'll just wait and see if he tells me"

"good idea."

**SKULDUGGERY AND VALKYRIE 17**

SPOV

Damn Fletcher he teleported me into Australia! By why did I end up in a beach shack? Whatever it gave me some time to put my façade up. I stepped out, man Australia is beautiful. I wish I could eat ice cream. Australia is so warm. *sigh* I guess I should go back to Ireland. I think Val is still at Gordon's. I'm gonna kill Fletcher! Hmm. I guess I have to fly, I never flew so far.

Before I left I saw some one familiar. Blond, thin and brown leather, Tanith. But where's sanguine.

"Tanith?"

"oh, hey. Skul is that you? How's Val?

"yeah it's me. she's good. She still misses you though. Where's ugly?"

"aw tell her I miss her too. And sanguine? I broke up with him."

"why?"

"he's to clingy and that western talk gets so annoying after a while."

"so where is he?"

"I don't know. Is ghastly still looking for me?"

"yes, and I'm guessing your not ready to go back yet?"

"why would say that? I'm still Tanith. I still have her personality just that I have a new purpose, that's all"

"hmm. Well, I'm off"

"wait, what's the fastest way back to Haggard?"

"for you? By plane"

"they wont let me bring my bike, *sigh* I guess I'll take boat. Tell ghastly I'm on my way."

"sure" than Tanith the remnant drove off into the crowd. How can she not hit anyone?

I guess I'm off.

Up I went.


	8. Tanith is back!

**SKULDUGGERY AND VALKYRIE 18**

GPOV

I miss Tanith, I miss her hair, her eyes and her leather. Why was she taken by a remnant and not me. I miss her more than ever.

"hello, ghastly."

"hi ravel"

"any news on Tanith?"

"no not yet. Tea?"

"sure, what do you have?"

"herbal, blue, green or ice tea?"

"I'll go with ice tea, thank you."

While we waited for the water to boil vendetta came in.

"um elder bespoke?"

I mind the fact people _have_ to call me that, why not just Ghastly.

"yes? What is it?"

"some one is here to see you"

"who is it?"

"she goes by… Tanith Low."

That name gave me some faith.

"Tanith? Really? Well send her in immediately!"

"yes sir, right away"

And then came in Tanith, that hair, those eyes and the leather. It was her, she came back.

"T-Tanith? Is that you?"

"it has been me the whole time even after the remnant attack."

"but i-it hasn't been you"

"you just don't understand how remnants work, do you? For starters, yes I'm not fully Tanith. I'm still her in every way possible, remnants are just an 'add-on'. I just have a new purpose, to bring back Darquess. But I do miss you ghastly, I love you."

"do you love me enough to do some research on you?"

"yes, if that what it takes to win you back."

"right than, vendetta, can you lead her to Nye please? And don't leave Taniths' or Nye's side in the same room. K?"

"yes sir, elder bespoke."

"well, bye ghastly. When this is done do you want to go for tea to catch up?"

"um sure, bye"

"see ya"

Vendetta and Tanith left.

"how can it be? Ghastly, it's a miracle."

"it is. She thinks she'll never get the remnant out. But I think Nye almost is about to have a breakthrough."

"I hope your right"

**SKULDUGGERY AND VALKYRIE 19**

VDPOV

Tanith and I walked through the corridors.

"so vendetta are you new here?"

"I've been here for about 6 days, I still get lost though"

"heh. It took me about a month to not get lost anymore. What happened to Kenspeckle?"

"well from what I heard from val, he was killed by his possessed assistant, Clarabelle. Apparently she was never 'fully there"

"no she never was. What happened to her?"

"last time I heard she was driving with 2 zombies."

"huh, isn't Nye like that thing that drew symbols on her heart to protect her?"

"Val knows her true name?"

"whoops, sorry only the 3 of us new, and the whole remnant army."

"you're a remnant right?"

"yes, sorta why?"

"do you know her true name?"

"yes, but I would never tell what it is, sorry. Even if some one tries to over throw her, they couldn't, those symbols make her _own _her name. so no one can stop her."

"oh ok. No I wasn't asking, and sorry if it sounded like it. Can I ask you something?"

"sure what's up?"

"you know Val like a sister right?"

"ya why?"

"well, 2 things. 1) I think she has a crush on Skul and 2) where were you for the last 6 days?"

"ok first, did she tell you? And second, Australia ask Skul. By the way is her back yet?"

"no, not that I know of. Where is he?"

"well last time I saw him was in Australia earlier today, I think he's flying here"

"great when is his plane getting here?"

"not by plane, I don't think that they would let a revolver on any ways, I wonder how he got there?"

"so he's actually like flying?"

"ya he's been doing that since 2 years ago."

"huh weird do you think he can teach me? Oh here we are"

"wow that hallway was long. Any way lets go"


	9. Back at the Window, again

**SKULDUGGERY AND VALKYRIE 20**

VCPOV

Where is Skul? He's been gone for 12 hr, he should have been here a few hours ago.

I wonder if I should stay here?… nah, I don't want to deal with a cab, again. I guess I'm staying the night.

"hey Gordon?"

"yeah? What is it?"

"I think I'm going to go to bed, good night"

"G'night. By the way what do you want for your birthday?"

"umm. I don't know, I mean I'm already inheriting almost every thing you have. Write a story about me."

"indeed I will, I can't believe I didn't do that yet."

"me neither. See you. I'll let you know when I'm going."

I turned off the lights and just when I needed it the most, that soothing blue light turns off too leaving me in the dark. I dig out my phone and used the screen as a light. I go up the stairs, pass the closet, washroom and the guest room until I got to the master bedroom.

I take off my jacket and boots than slip under the covers. It was peaceful in the house, quiet too. I almost fell into a deep sleep till there was a tapping at the window. At first I thought it was a branch that from one of those 'scary movies'. it kept tapping, I couldn't handle it anymore. I got up with a blanket around me keeping me warm. As I walked closer the tapping went to a knocking, Skulduggery. I opened the window and there he is looking like he's about to fall.

"what took you so long?"

"what? I was literally traveling flying half way across the world by air manipulation! Did you think I can go that fast for that long? I had to take a break in India, charming place by the way."

"you could of texted me instead of tapping at my window."

"I know, but just imagine how boring that would be."

"you make a good point. Now what?"

"I haven't thought of anything, yet. But guess who I saw in Australia?"

"who? What it Vex?"

"no, it was Tanith. She asked what was the fastest way to get back here. I have a good feeling that she came here before I did."

"really? Tanith? She came back?… What about no-eyes-ugly?

"they broke up apparently, she says 'hi' by the way. Shall we go?"

"yeah, let me just notify Gordon I said I would."

I slipped on my boots and coat, skullduggery already was tapping down the stairs when I finished. He opened the hidden door, and he starts to silently giggle.

"what's so funny?"

"shh. Look, Gordon is watching _Batchelor._"

"he is? Oh this is good."

I took out my cell to take a picture but the flash went off, damn.

"W-What are you doing here? Val, I thought you were asleep. And Skul, I welcome back."

"_and my last rose goes to…_"

Gordon turns around to see the lucky guy.

"… _Mitchell Bonnow._"

"No! Not him! *sigh* ok, what is it?"

"nothing really, Tanith is back."

"oh, really? That's good to hear. Does she still have that remnant?"

"yes, hey I'm going, later"

"have fun."

We leave Gordon to watch the rest of his show.

"well this was a strange night, now was it?"

"it was. Fletcher gets in and takes you to Australia and I lie to him, after he teleports me to Australia as well. You met Tanith again. Stranger things have happened"

"and do" concluding skullduggery.

**SKULDUGGERY AND VALKYIRE 21**

TPOV

Vendetta lead me to Nye's office, I miss Kenspecle too.

"hey, Tanith? Is Nye really dangerous?"

"from what I heard he can't be left alone with out a sanctuary official at all times, I guess that's me. And sorry that I _have_ to follow you around, I guess Ghastly doesn't fully trust the remnant side of you, by the way don't try to attack me either, you don't know what I can do."

"touché"

I was greeted by two guards at the entrance. Vendetta showed them her badge and they let us through. Nye was poised as if he was waiting for me.

"welcome, my dear. I see you brought a remnant with you."

"Nye? I have orders from Ghastly, no restraints, nothing bound unless it's necessary. But _if_ I see you restrain without a reason you'll have to deal with me"

"yes, yes. No restraints, no nothing, now you, my dear, I have a special room waiting for you."

"what _special_ room is it talking about?"

"it's a room that ghastly had made just for you, it's gonna run some tests on you. Nye has been doing research on the human soul for like a century, he's gonna try and get the remnant out of you. Are you ok with that?"

"actually I'm tired of being in Tanith, after I broke up with Sanguine I wanted to escape this body but I couldn't. it's kinda why I came back and I'm sure the _real _Tanith really misses ghastly. Not all remnants are evil. Well I was."

Nye signaled me to sit on the bed. Than he attached those suction cup things to my arms and forehead. He clipped on a thingy to my finger to check my heart rate. Than he put a gas mask to my face. I glanced at vendetta she lipped "don't worry, I'm here". I had no choice but to trust her. Nye instructed, "Ok breath normally and count back from 10."

_10..9..8..7_- black out

_I have to say something! This chapter is not as good as the rest. But it had to be done. Sorry! _

_~dark twisted13_


	10. keep calm and put bacon on

**SKULDUGGERY AND VRLKYRIE 22**

SPOV

We got into the Bentley and I remembered something from last day.

"hey Val, you were saying?"

"what?"

"before Fletcher's break in you were going to say something. What was it?" I asked while Val hopped in the passenger seat.

"I don't know, I forgot. Sorry." she responded while buckling herself in. "so where do we go now? shouldn't we be interrogating her? It's been a few days since we planned on it."

"you're right, but first we need to track her down. Let's try Finbar."

"sound's good *yawn*"

"do you want me to drive you home?"

"nah, I don't want to deal with my reflection. Can I crash at your place tonight?"

"sure, if you want. I still don't have a bed though" I took a left for Cemetery Road.

"eh, I'll use your couch, what channels do you get on your T.V?"

"well, there's BBC and I think that the season finale for Sherlock Holmes will be on."

"ooh. Sherlock Holmes, the greatest detective ever. Sounds good."

"eh, hem… you know he wasn't as athletic than they make him, right?"

"yeah, I know I watched the movies, I totally thought he was dead. And Jude Law, holy crap he is cute."

"huh…" we got up passed the competing funeral parlors and I parked the car. As I got out Valkyrie slammed the door a little too hard. Making a crick noise from the window. As we both turn around the car's window shattered, the frame refracted hard, the doors unhinged, the tires buckled making the shell sink resulting in the body scraped the floor. And for the finally the grill popped right off and the hub-caps shoot out at the sides. Val's face never looked so innocent before.

"I-I'm so, so sorry Skulduggery, I had no clue. I forgot it was so frail. I'm so sorry!" I could see her eyes fighting back the tears.

I was out of breath, my car. She was gone, dead, ruined. I had that car for almost 60 years. The black shell was now a crumpled up a piece of junk.

I didn't want Val to feel bad, but I also didn't know what to do. To try and possibly fail I brought some humor in the situation. "well, now there's only 207 in the world, huh." I turn to the door and step into one of my living rooms. Val followed in too. Her face looked all shaken.

"I-I can't believe I _killed _your car, I don't know what to do."

"well, there's nothing really that we _can_ do, good thing I have those spare cars, right?"

"at least not that canary on wheels"

"oh, god no. and not the purple one either. No, we'll use the best one I own."

"what is it?"

"it's a Mini Cooper. White roof, black body, and white rims, what more could you ask for?"

"uh, maybe some space?"

"you know the most people to fit in a cooper is 18."

"charming, what's the inside like?"

"black, any thing else?"

"not really, so what about the car?"

"I don't know, we'll see what happens."

"huh, any way good night." she curled up to the back rest and instantly slept.

I picked out a good book, I forgot what it was called cause the title has been scraped away. I can assure you it's a good book though.

As hours passed I finished it as the sun's rays drifted through the windows.

I woke up Val, most of the time she's not a morning person.

"wake up", I said gingerly "it's morning".

"go away" she muttered

"get up, we have to see Finbar"

"5 minutes to a 6 hours more"

"get up!"

"never!" she flipped to her side ignoring me.

With no more patience a got some water and threw it at her, bad idea. She must of seen it coming so she stopped it midway.

"leave me"

"it's my house, you leave."

She grunted and flipped once again.

With no other idea I levitate her than drop her on the ground.

"was that really necessary?"

"extremely so, can we go now, please?"

"fine, but I'm sleeping on the way"

"the tattoo parlor is only 10 minutes away, plus we have to walk a few for the cooper so good luck with that."

"ugh, can we go before I change my mind."

"sounds good"

We walked for 6 minutes finding the cooper. The whole way Val squinted not willing to open them she wrapped her arm around mine. I didn't try to shake it off. I enjoyed her warmth in the crisp air. When we were about 5 feet away I kept walking in circles for 2 more so she wouldn't let go.

"who far is it?" she asked like a zombie.

"oh, were closer than you imagined, bed-head."

Valkyire opened her eyes to find the car right in front of her as she fixed her hair. "you tricked me, didn't you?"

"you have no proof"

"if I don't know, than why were we taking a left every 4 steps?"

"well, look who's becoming more observant."

"I only learn from the best. By the way, where's your gun?"

I checked my holster and it wasn't there. Damn it. Where is it?

"we have to go back, my gun is one of the most prized possession well next to my car"

She blushed with quilt and held out my gun.

"there solves the case of the missing gun" I said while holstering my gun.

"he, I took it when you were enjoying yourself"

"when do I enjoy myself?"

"like all the time"

"ha, ha, ha. Can we go now?"

We got into the cooper and we listened to some pink Floyd's on the way

"teacher, teacher, leave 'em kids alone… Hey! Teacher! Leave them kids alone!" Val's voice was not an angels voice. For the whole song she wouldn't stop singing till it ended than a personal favorite of mine came on. Val had no clue on what the song was. I started humming the guitar rift…

"black bird singing in the dead of the night…"I sang without ridicule of my voice.

"wow-"

"wow what?"

"your voice is not bad, it's like Michel Buble crossed with John Lennon."

"thank you. Were here"

We hopped out of the car and Val shut it too lightly this time, the doors were already locked. So she bumped it with her waist shutting it good this time.

We entered the parlor to find Finbar giving Geoffrey a tattoo, it was almost done.

"sorry to interrupt but we need your help, Finbar. Scrutinous.

"Skulduggery, your back. Does the sanctuary know? Right now they're looking for you. Hey, Val."

"oh, hey guys. We kinda got that idea, we're trying to find him innocent. And so I don't get _suppressed._"

"don't worry guys we wont tell a soul… ouch! Damn it, Finbar you said this wouldn't hurt!"

"I never said that man, I said this _might_ hurt, I _did_ warn you man. Anyway it's done, you like it?"

Scrutinous stood up and examined his arm, what a strange tattoo.

"cool, thanks. This is the best one I ever got!"

"wait, you got another tattoo? Where?"

Val did ask that question? He turned around and pulled his shirt up a little bit. It said "keep calm and put bacon on" the phrase was bordered by bacon, idiot.

"whoa, that is awesome! What's the one you just got now?"

He stepped forward, putting his index up to his upper lip. On his finger was a vague shape of a mustache.

"very nice, Finbar, we need to use you."

Geoffrey walked out of the store looking for sushi I believe.

"ok, so 'sup Skul-man? What do you need?"

"we need you to locate Eliza Scorn."

"sure, do you have something of hers?"

"uh, no. can you still find her?"

"I can try, I guess" Finbar pulled out his map. And closed his eyes.

"are you there yet?"

"uh, huh. Man, Dublin is awesome from up here" his hand moved near china's apartment. "she was there, like 6 days ago. Wait, she moved to Russia. I can see her right now having tea with uh-a person."

"who is it?"

Finbar didn't respond instead he fell over, blackout. Val hopped over his desk shaking him.

"Finbar! Can you hear me? Get out of there! Now!"

Nothing, he laid there franticly breathing. Short and shallow gasps were barely audible.

"what happened?" Val panicked.


	11. Soap Opera

**SKULDUGGERY AND VALKYRIE 23**

VCPOV

Finbar fell over, he could have been possessed or some one had a bound. Skulduggery seemed in control. He didn't flinch nor do anything else. He's so helpful at the best of times…

I checked Finbar's pulse, nothing. I shook him a little. And checked his pulse again, there was a faint beating. I dug out my phone and called…

"Vendetta? I'm in Finbar's tattoo parlor, he was seeing where Scorn is, and skullduggery is not doing anything!…. Hello?" she didn't respond all I got was a voicemail. "hello, leave a message after the *beep"

Damn it! I jumped to Skul. He still didn't move! "Skul?"

"hm? What is it?" has he not been paying attention?

"look at Finbar we _need_ to take him to Nye!"

"yes we do, you take him, I'm still a fugitive though… and I was thinking of who Finbar was trying to see."

"what? You could've helped for the past 2 minutes!"

"yes, I know… but don't you think finding out who was Finbar seeing than saving him? He's gonna be fine, let's go I'll drive you to as far as I can go, you take him from there. Ok?"

"alright" he levitated Finbar to the back of the Cooper, he could barely fit. Considering how small he is. We made a practical B-line to the sanctuary. Skul went a little too far than we planned. We were spotted by Geoffry. He ran up to us.

"what happened? What did Finbar do?"

"I think he got blocked, he's barely breathing!" maybe I said that a little to loud. Philomena came out too, spotted all of us. Looked like she didn't care about the fact that Skul was right there.

"we have to take him, now!" the 2 ran off to Nye, carrying Finbar. We were about to leave until Corrival Deuce saw us as well. He was to fast to stop us from leaving.

"Skulduggery, what are you doing here? I should take you to custody."

Skul turned his face to Corrival, he didn't say a thing. But corrival nodded as if he understood.

"carry on..", he said with a sympathetic voice, "and Skul, I know your not guilty. In response Skul nodded turned and we drove off leaving Corrival looking at us leave.

"ok skul what was that about? You didn't say a thing, are you _still_ hiding a secret from me?"

"no, he just owed me a favor."

"really? A favor?"

"yeah, what else were you thinking, I'm telepathic?"

"maybe?" I said trying to look innocent.

"uh, huh, so after that heart attack shall we go to Russia?"

I did a half laugh, "sure, let me just let my reflection and Gordon know." I called them both, I told them that I'll be gone for 2-3 weeks.

"really Val? 2-3 weeks?"

"yeah, make them wait, plus we are gonna be gone for a while looking for Scorn also I like to make a last-minute appearance for my 18th party, by the way what are you gonna get me?"

"I was thinking long I hard and I decided to give you your Christmas present, plus something else."

"I thought you didn't believe in that?"

"well, personally I just cant think of getting you something. Why not?"

"good point so how are gonna get to Russia, plane, boat, magic?"

"car, it's the best way to travel"

"true"

**SKULDUGGERY AND VELKYRIE 24**

VDPOV

Tanith had been unconscious since last night, Nye had been running tests during the whole time, I _had_ to be there too. No one wanted to take over my shift. I need coffee! Even de-café would work! Worst of all I had to keep my phone off so I don't 'mess with the computers'.

I was about to doze off until Geoffrey and Philomena barged into the medical bay carrying Finbar. To doctors ran in with a gurney placing Finbar on it and running into room 2b. I had a brilliant idea.

"hey guys can you look after Tanith for me while I take a leak? I've been here since last night with no sleep, I need Joe.". 'Joe' in the question is coffee if you didn't know that.

"oh, yeah sure, I'll keep an eye on Nye, Phil, look after Finbar." the 2 split off and I went to the ladies room.

I entered one of the stalls and checked my cell phone. 'one missed call from Valkyrie' I listened to the voice mail, I think she thought I actually answered, I feel bad. So I called her.

"Val? You there?"

"yeah, did you get my voicemail? Is Finbar ok?"

"uh, yeah. They just put him in the room, two doctors are doing a check-up right now. I'm sorry I didn't get to you earlier. I had to keep my phone off, I was making sure Nye didn't do anything, you know."

"yeah, I know. Got t'go. See you in a few weeks"

"weeks? What are you doing?"

"going o-on vacation. Do I still have a job?"

"afraid not, they know that Skul is back in the country and they think that you're helping him with something."

"please don't tell them."

"I wont, don't worry. Just be careful I don't want to see you guys in prison. I think I just the shivers down my spine. Have fun on vacation."

" I will, bye" I hung up and exited the stall to find one of my co-workers, what's her name…

"hey, aren't you gonna flush err wash your hands?"

"oh, right" I go back to the stall and flush than I place my cell on the counter and begin to wash my hands. Trying to force soap out of the pump she said, "I heard you talking on your phone, who were you talking to?"

"just a friend, uh, "I had to think of a name, good thing taken names can be ridiculous. I look at my soapy hands and get an idea. "his name is Soap Opera."

"where is he from? Did he do something bad? We should take him in.

"he's from Canada, I was assuring that he was gonna be ok but he killed a necromancer .right now he's in Russia, in hiding should we get him?"

"nah, only if he gets back here we should look into it. I'll let the Russian sanctuary know, bye."

"ok, see ya'" she didn't bother to dry her hands and than she cut behind me, throwing the something into the garbage than she left. I did an loud sigh. I grabbed some paper towel and left the washrooms forgetting to through away the paper so I put it behind a plastic tree, shh.

Before I could get back to Nye's office I got chased by two cleavers. What happened? Did my co-worker know that I was talking to Val? Either way I didn't want to end up in custody. I bolted towards that hidden exit, the cleavers were faster than me. I decided to use the air to push me faster. And it worked I basically flew like a bullet. I was about 10 meters away from the exit until the co-worker blocked the way and had blazing hands. I grab the shadows from behind her and make her fall back but she tripped me. I stumbled, hitting my head on the wall.

"looking for something?" she said, teasing me as she held up my phone and the screen displayed 'call ended from Valkyrie'. damn it! She must've taken my phone while she cut behind me! With no other option I drag myself up. And hold out hands. Just as she was grabbing out the bound cuffs I kick her hand hearing a crack. I push her down the hall along with the cleavers than make my exit. With no place to go I run somewhere not knowing where it is. I just run nonstop.


	12. without a trace

**SKULDUGGERY AND VALKYRIE 25**

VCPOV

We got supplies and headed off to Russia. We were there for 2 weeks and found nothing. With a week to go to my birthday and my inheritance I decided to buy Skul a new car. Maybe a Camaro, Mustang, Volvo… huh maybe I'll bring him to a dealership and he can pick one out. But that would take like forever, he can not make up his mind half of the time… hmmm.

"well, now what? We're in Russia and we didn't find Scorn at all. Do we go back to square one?"

"I'm afraid so"

"damn it.", *ring, ring* , "oh, hold on I gotta take this.". I picked up my phone to hear Vendetta panting hard.

"Vendetta, what is it?"

"my co-worker, I forgot her name, she discovered that I know about Skulduggery so I was being chased by cleavers. Right now I'm hiding in a café, are you home yet?"

"uh, I'm about 2 hours away, hold on" I muffle my phone to talk to Skul, "Skul, vendetta is now being chased by the sanctuary because she knows about us, now what? She's hiding in a café"

His voice was stern "tell her to meet us in 2 hours at Ghastly's shop."

I told her what Skul told me to tell her.

"ok, bye"

"bye, be careful"

She hung up. I look at Skul, what is he thinking?

"what are we gonna do about Vendetta?"

"we're going to interrogate her at my house, like Marr"

"but no Tesseract."

"right, shall we listen to some Pink Floyd"

"we shall" for the rest of the drive we sang to Pink Floyd nonstop, it was quite fun.

We got to Ghastly's store to find Vendetta standing at the curb. She hopped into the back, again barely fitting too.

"thank you so much, where are we going?"

"I need to ask you some questions, if you don't mind"

"n-not at all" her voice seemed worried. Maybe Skul is on something.

We got to his house, vendetta looking more nervous than before. We sat the dinning room table. Me and Skul on one side while Vendetta is on the other.

"what do you know about the 1940's?"

"well, the Nazi's took over Germany"

"where were you in 1943?"

"I was in, umm, I think Brazil, why?"

"do you know about the scientist who loved twins?"

"um his name was Josef Mengele, right?"

"did you know he had a protégé?"

"no, I didn't, why?"

"his protégé, Rudolf Otto, took over. But he loved twins for their unique ability to look alike. So he grabbed a bunch a adepts with a certain discipline to manipulate appearances. But, one day he suddenly disappeared, why?"

"I don't know"

"why? We have sources to believe that you were involved in the case."

Vendetta didn't say anything. Instead a flash of shadows engulfed her and she was gone.

"damn it! We should of bound her powers"

"she shadowed walked meaning she couldn't of gone far"

We ran to the mini and took off. We practically drove off in a spiral around Skul's house. We couldn't find her.

"do you think she manipulated her appearance?"

"maybe, right now we'll just focus on china's case"

"alright, sorry about Vendetta. I didn't think she was bad or anything"

"it's alright. So I guess were in a rut, a dud. You get it"

"unfortunately I do *sigh* now what?"

"as usual, I have no clue."

**SKULDUGGERY AND VALKYRIE 26**

VDPOV

At first I thought Skulduggery was helping me, but he was actually interrogating me. I was worried that if I said the wrong words what would he do? I know about his past, he's done numerous of scary stuff. So I shadow walked a few miles from there. What would they think of me now? A fugitive? A murderer? I'm scared to know.

I landed in the café that I was in hours before. I manipulated my face to look like a bystander who was sipping blue tea, who does that?

I walked to a house and than busted open the door. I found a family photo, a mother, father, and two kids. One looks 19 the other looks 13. I made myself look like the 19 year old. The stairs creaked as her dad came down.

"Samantha, it's 2 in the morning why are you home so late?"

"I was hanging with Sean again (?)"

"Sean? Why him? All he can do is summon a spark and nothing more"

Oh, thank god he knew about magic. I manipulate back to myself.

"adeptry? You are not my daughter. Who are you?"

"I'll tell you everything as long as you don't call the sanctuary, please"

"very well, I'm already up, aren't I?"

We sat down and he poured me some tea.

"my name is Vendetta Dare. I am a sanctuary guard. My powers are elemental, necromancy and adeptry. And I need help. I'm in trouble with the sanctuary for knowing about Detective Pleasant. And I'm running from him too because he thinks I did something in the past. Is that enough for you?"

"in deed it is. I'm Rye Prowl. I fought the war under Corrival Deuce's orders and I'm now a librarian. I do elemental, I prefer air. Is that enough for you too?"

"you didn't need to tell me who you are, but thank you"

"you can stay for the night, but I need you gone before 12 pm tomorrow"

"thank you"

He lead me to his couch and handed me a sheet, pillow and blanket. I slept peacefully. In the morning I folded the sheet and blanket, I also left a note. And left before anyone could see me. Than I leave without a trace.


	13. Nye's Breakthrough

**SKULDUGGERY AND VALKYRIE 27**

SPOV

I cant believe that I didn't think of bounding Vendetta. She knew what I had on her. Or did she? I'm thinking of a possibility that she might have been framed, that could explain why her she shadowed walked on us. I can be pretty scary at the best of times according to Val. Maybe she did know about my past, if I scarred her it would be understandable why she fled. But it also could point out that she is guilty for something, but what?

"so, are you excited to turn 18?"

"um, yeah I guess. I mean I'm graduating high school, inheriting a mansion with tons of money, and it would mark our6 year partnership/friendship."

"huh, are you going move out soon?"

"I don't know, I was thinking that I would move without my parents knowing and my reflection would live with them… what do you think?"

"I'm not sure, I never moved out. I was chased out the age of 14 because I was charged with witchcraft"

"the 1600's were much simpler, weren't they?"

"indeed they were"

"should I ask Geoffrey if Finbar's ok?"

"not the wisest choice, you know what happened to Vendetta"

"right, let's visit Gordon, I think he's still hiding secrets from us"

"good idea"

**SKULDUGGERY AND VALKYRIE 28**

GPOV

From what I heard from Geoffrey is that Vendetta took a bathroom break to check her phone, but her co-worker over heard the conversation so she got cleavers chasing Vendetta but she escaped. Damn it, are any of the _good_ guards or detectives that aren't hiding a fugitive?

Tanith's tests are almost coming to a conclusion, Nye is fairly certain that it has almost thought of a cure. Turns out the remnant it actually trying to get out as well. It might of found a good idea of where the soul is hiding, the readings are the strongest in the blood. Nye's idea of getting rid of the remnant is a filter, basically, charmed bye symbols Nye has created for it to work. The thing is, is that if we filter too much blood at once she could die. But if we filter too little at once the filter can't work, it's a delicate balance.

Philomena entered with a smile, "master Bespoke, Finbar is fully consciences and Tanith's tests are concluded: the human soul does run in the blood stream, so we can build that filter."

"that's excellent Ms. Random" she left the room and I hurried over to Nye.

"Nye, can I speak to Tanith?"

"yes, right this way" it lead me to the infirmary. And opened her curtain.

"tanith?"

"oh, hi", her voice sounded exhausted, "I heard Nye had a breakthrough, right?"

"yeah, thing is we need to basically filter your blood to separate the remnant. But here's the thing. If we filter too fast you could die, if we filter too slow it won't work. But if it does work there's a slim chance that the remnant will survive. It's your call"

Her face looked like she didn't care, "I'll do it"

"ok, thank you… Nye? Find a way to get the filter working"

It's voice was close when it responded, "already on it!"

Tanith giggled a little.

"what happened to Vendetta?"

"a co-worker discovered her interaction with Skulduggery and Valkyrie. About a quarter of our detectives are looking for her"

"huh, funny… you know I saw Skul when I was in Australia, I wonder why he was there"

"I don't know."

"hey, do you think that he _likes_ Valkyrie?"

"I think he does, how did you know?"

"Vendetta and I were talking about it."

"huh, that's interesting. You should get some rest."

"remember the day you asked me on a date? When this is done why don't we have some of that steak"

"sounds like a plan, good bye"

"bye"

I closed the curtain and told Philomena and Geoffrey to take shifts looking after Nye. And I sat back at my big chair beside Deuce who was finishing a Twinkie.


	14. 2 days before turning 18

**SKULDUGGERY AND VALKRIE 29**

VCPOV

We did practically nothing until 2 days until my 18th birthday.

Skul thought I needed a dress, it wasn't a bad idea, I mean my last dress was wrecked at the ball.

We headed for the mall and went to a discount dress store, I didn't want him to spend too much this time. There was tons of dresses. I picked out a few and Skul sat in one of the chairs reading a car magazine. I tried on the first one, it was almost good except the waist line was to small. The 2nd and 3rd were the same. The 4th was amazing, it was loose lining of red lace bordered the strapless neckline, waist and bottom hem. I walked out to show Skulduggery, his façade manage to raise a brow and he folded the magazine and said, "it's perfect, shall we go? The music is annoying". I took it off and brought it up to the front.

The clerk checked it out and the price ended up to $23.76, not bad. We exited and I went to a boutique to buy myself some accessories. I bought myself bedazzled skull earrings, fingerless canvas gloves, a black headband with a bow, low wedge boots and a bat necklace. I was quite happy with them, I'm gonna surprise skul good.

He drove me home and left with a smile. I got to my window almost dropping my stuff. I touched my reflection and I remembered something.

"remember the dream you had a few weeks ago? The Darquesse one?"

"oh, yeah. What is it?"

"you dreamed that you were at your 18th birthday and your reign of terror began."

"what's your point?"

"it might have been a vision"

It was a possibility but I didn't want it to be, "maybe, I'll be careful if Skulduggery and Fletcher aren't there."

"remember that Tanith was there too and she is now here"

"you're right… she is hmm"

"can I see your dress?"

I dug it out of the bag and it looked mesmerized. "you'll look amazing in it"

"thank you"

"have you decided to tell him?"

"I don't know, if doesn't turn out to be like my dream I think I will."

"do you think he feels the same?"

"again, I don't know. Maybe"

"I think he does"

"I guess I agree."

I continued my life as Stephanie Edgley for the rest of the day.

Alison is about 4 months old now, she's pretty smart. She's starting to say one-syllable words like ma and ooh. She said a word that startled me "mag-k" is almost sounded like "magic", scary. Another thing, she has powerful sneezes for a baby, strong enough to play with my hair when I hold her. I hope she never finds out about my life, if she does I guess Skulduggery and I could train her.

The next day I got a text from Tanith, it read "want to meet?"

I sent her back "sure, when?"

"after they filter me"

"what?"

"Nye's found a way of getting rid of the remnant. It'll happen in 2 hours, I'll text you back if I'm still alive."

"LOL, alright bye"

"bye"

What was I going to do for a few hours? I just sat down and watched TV while eating popcorn

One moment I'm seeing which guy she'll choose than I'm flashed to a beach shack beside my ex.

"how about that date?"


	15. Tanith's day back

**SKULDUGGERY AND VALKYRIE 30**

VCPOV

I was so furious with Fletcher. I wish I never kissed him 2 years ago.

"What? Fletcher bring me back. Now!"

"Why? Skulduggery is back so are our plans… Where to you want to go?"

"Any where you aren't"

"Ouch. I'm not taking you anywhere until I prove I'm better than _him _or should I say _it_"

"Fine, I'll fly back myself"

"You're bluffing!"

"Fine! I am, OK? Skul will fly me back" I walked out of the shack and started walking to a grassy spot and texted Skulduggery.

"Do you know what this place is?"

"A grassy patch with bird crap?"

"No, it's the place where that stupid pelican messed my hair over a year ago."

"Oh right… *sigh* if I go to a café thingy with you for maximum 30 minutes will you take me back?"

"Yeah, on one condition. You have to smile when ever you sip you drink and hug me at the while were teleporting."

Those words almost brought up my lunch, it's truly disgusting.

"ugh! Fine. But I won't do any thing else for the rest of the time and I want a caramel latte. Deal?"

"Deal"

We flashed into a washroom stall, yuk.

"uh, why are we here?"

"It's the only way to appear inconspicuously"

"Which washroom is this?"

"um… uh, the girls?"

Without thinking of a good response we walked out to find an elderly couple showing us a disapproving look. I ignored them Fletcher just smirked in delight.

He walked up to the counter while I started a phones timer to 30 minutes.

In a few minutes Fletcher walked up to me with a latte and coffee. I took a sip and smirked.

"that's not what I'm talking about, c'mon bigger"

I smiled hard and big and he giggled. I turned away and sipped more followed by a smile.

Two minutes to the clock and Fletcher Finished his coffee and I finished minutes before. *beep* Thirty minutes passed, I sighed with relief while Fletcher's sigh meant disappointment.

"take me back. Now"

"I'll do it when ever you hug me"

I hesitated at first than hugged him lightly, like how friends hug.

*flash* "Here we are"

"This isn't home. This is… where are we?"

"Paris…the city of _love_"

On purpose I squeezed him too tight. He grunted hard.

"whoops, sorry"

*flash* finally were back in haggard.

"Bye."

"See you" *flashed* he left me at a bus stop moments before a bus arrived.

I went back home, waiting for Tanith. I hope she's alright.

**SKULDUGGER AND VALKYRIE 31**

GPOV

It's now time for Tanith's blood filtration. I'm deeply worried there's so much that can go wrong, we only have one chance.

"She's all prepped, Elder Bespoke." said Philomena as she entered.

"Thank you"

"Would you want to look after Nye?"

"um, yes please."

I walked to Nye's office and stood a few feet away from her bed and sat down. Tanith laid her eyes on me as she went under. She muttered "ten, nine, eight, sev-" and she passed out.

Attached to her wrist was two tubes. They lead to a small mechanism with blue 3 blue symbols. All you can hear is the humming of machines and the heart rate monitor beeping.

Nye kept adjusting it's position. He kept coiling and raveling.

An hour passed and Nye is not doing bad. The blood is about 2 thirds done. Each pump makes her blood change from black to red. It calculated to be finished in 41 minutes. Each blue symbol is almost shimmering.

The rhythm of the beeping changed from slow to peaking fast every time. Nye whacked the filter a few times and the monitor went back to it's normal rhythm. Thank god.

40 more minutes passed and Nye said the filtration is finished and was successful. I was truly grateful.

I sneaked over Tanith sleeping. I talk to her softly.

"Tanith? You there?"

Nothing.

"Hello?"

Still nothing.

I don't want wake her up harshly so a make the air play with her blond hair. Her eyes begin to flutter and she opens them.

"Ghastly?"

"Hi there. Your blood is now 100% remnant free"

"That's good. What about them though, will be OK?"

"I'm not sure, we'll have to see."

"OK. Hey, I'm going to have to take a rain check. I promised Val to meet up with here, but we can meet for dinner. Deal?"

"Deal" I kissed her hand and left the room and went home to make some steak.

**SKULDUGGERY AND VALKYRIE 32**

TPOV (Tanith POV)

I called Val…

"Hey Val!"

"Oh, hey! Ready to meet? I know a really good café, where do you want to meet?"

"I'll be by your house in a few, see ya!"

"OK bye"

Called ended.

I arrived at her house, she was already waiting outside for me. She got on and we drove to the café. It seemed French, weird.

I got some tea for me and I got Val a caramel latte.

"*sniff* thank you"

"No problem… anything new? Possibly a crush?"

She blushed red, "Does everyone know?"

"Everyone but Skulduggery"

"Really? Do you think the feelings neutral?"

"Maybe… What do you want for your birthday tomorrow?"

"I don't know… Skul never did get me that stick"

We both laughed. On the birthday subject I said "What kind of party are you having?"

She took a sip than smiled. "My reflection is having a family party and I'll be holding one at Gordon's, you're invited by the way. So is Skulduggery, Ghastly if he's free, Gordon and me."

"What should I wear?"

"Something above casual, I'm wearing a cool dress, Skulduggery will probably wear a tux… I need to tell you something…"

Val told me about her dream, I was worried. I will be mortified if Skul doesn't show up.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that it won't happen, OK Val?"

"OK," she finished her latte and I finished my tea.

"I should meet up with Ghastly, you need a ride?"

"Yes, please."

I dropped her off and drove off the Ghastly's store. I found him finishing up a jacket. I walked in and he flinched, trying to hide the jacket.

"Hey, am I early?"

"No, not at all. In fact you're right on time, shall we?"

"We shall"

I started walking first and Ghastly shuffled something behind himself as we walked. He pulled out my chair and I sat down.

The steak was so good! I ate like there was no tomorrow, Ghastly just ate politely. I had _some_ sauce on my face and Ghastly noticed, but didn't tell me.

"This steak is the best!" I said, wiping off the sauce.

"I'm glad you like it. Did you get Valkyrie anything?"

"I was thinking of a dagger but I'm not sure, how 'bout you?"

"I made her a new outfit, with a hat"

"What color is it?"

"Jacket is black with a deep red liner. The jeans are black tinted blue. Boots are knee high leather black. And the hat is a bowler hat with a satin red border ending in a tight bow"

"She'll love it. Dagger?"

"Dagger, totally. What kind?"

"I was thinking a 5 inch blade with a leather belt holster and a black leather-wrapped handle"

"I think it'll suit her well… close your eyes"

I did what he said to do. I heard shuffling and paper being wrinkled by my face. "open" he said. I did. I found a leather waist coat, tight leather pants, boots with a 2 inch heel for my bike, finger less gloves and a new leather shoulder holster. Perfect.

"thank you so much!"

"I had a few months on my hand, I'm happy you love them"

Replacing my swords holster I said "You're the best"

"I know I am" he smiled

I leaned in and kissed him, bliss fell everywhere. We kissed held that kiss for a few moments, but it felt to short.

"I missed you so much" I said, holding his shoulders.

"m

Me too"

_Hi, hi author here! Sorry if the sappy-ness is not good. I don't normally write about love. Sorry!_

_~darkntwisted13_


	16. Valkyries 18th birthday

**SKULDUGGERY AND VALKYRIE 33**

VCPOV

It's my 18th birthday today… wow I'm getting all of Gordon's royalties from 6 years of sales, and I'm getting his house or should I say mansion, it doesn't feel right to call it a mansion. Hmm.

I think I decided on a perfect car for Skulduggery, a 1950 Ford Coupe. I found one for sale at a pawn shop. I tried it out for myself, it's pretty amazing. I'm planning to get it once my account has collected the money. He's going to love! And best of all it's black.

Around noon my reflection held my party with the signing and stuff. In a few hours not only am I getting the money activated also I own little party at my new house will be held. I don't know why I am excited, maybe it's because of Skul's car. Eh.

I put on my dress, man I looked awesome in it. Did almost no makeup except some cover-up foundation. I got a ride from Skulduggery. He was wearing a tux that was no different from the rest. It was awkward to get into his car wearing a short dress.

"So" Skulduggery began, "are you excited?"

"In a weird way, I am. By the way I'm coming by your house tomorrow."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How are you getting to my house tomorrow?"

"It's a surprise, but you'll love it."

"Oh, I wonder what it is?" he said sarcastically

We got to Gordon's house, err, my house to find Tanith and Ghastly already there.

"Well, can go inside?" Ghastly asked.

"Yeah, right." I unlocked the door and every one rushed into Gordon's study.

"Hi everyone!" Gordon said.

"So what are we going to do now?" Tanith asked.

"I'll get refreshments." I rushed over to the kitchen and grabbed a tray of 5 glasses.

"Here you go, it's swamp water."

"Ooh, what kind?"

"Uh, Coke, Ginger ale and carbon water."

She takes a sip, "Mm, good mix. Should we do presents?"

"Up to you guys, but I don't really need anything. I mean I just got 6 years of royalties, I think I'm set. Heh."

Ghastly handed me his present that was finely wrapped to perfection. It took me a few tries to find a good place to unwrap it. I chose a corner that had a slight tear. First thing I see is a hat, like Skulduggery's, I loved it. Inside was also a new jacket (this time the bottom was extended to the bottom, yes), pants, and awesome boots.

"Cool, a new outfit and a sweet new hat! This is awesome, thanks"

"It was nothing, I do it all the time." he glanced at Tanith who blushed a little.

Tanith handed me a box, about the size of a Merci chocolate box, yum. I lifted the lid to find a curved holster with a leather handle. Inside the holster was an ivory dagger, finally a weapon. Woo!

"Tanith, this is totally awesome! Thank you so much."

"I know, right? When I saw it I was like 'She's gonna love it'."

Gordon handed me a spiral bound book with no title. "Well?" he asked eagerly. "I couldn't think of a name, but I was planning on it being on my newest book when I'm finished."

"Gordon, I love it, thanks"

"It was quite hard thinking of a story line that I only had 4 weeks to get it done, but you're welcome."

Last was Skull. The box was tiny with a perfect bow on it. I didn't want to open it, it was to perfect. But I did anyways. It was a key chain, one side was a glass encased clover on the other side it said stranger things have happened. Perfect, just perfect.

I felt my face go a little red, "Skulduggery, this is perfect gift for a perfect day, thank you"

"Like every one else, it was nothing. Oh, here I forgot." He handed me a long tube. Inside was a stick… a stick.

"Thanks for the… stick?"

"It's not just a stick, it harnesses powerful gusts winds too."

"Really?"

"No, it's just a stick. The one you wanted for Christmas last year, you're welcome."

I can't believe I thought I was magical. Just like the thread he keeps in his pocket.

"Again, perfect. Thank you guys. This is awesome" *beep*.

I got a text from my reflection. It said that my money went through and I have 71'000 euros from royalties.

"Who was it from?"

"Uh, my reflection. I have like 71'00 euros"

"Holy crap! Are you serious?" Tanith said almost fainting.

"Uh, huh. I know, right? Now, what do I get first? Hmm… any ideas?"

"how 'bout takeout?"

"Sushi?"

"I'm done, Ghastly?"

"Why not?"

"OK. What do you guys want? I'm gonna have box 2."

"Make that that two. Ghastly?"

"Make it three"

"Alright, hold on…Uh, hello? Yeah I'll have 3 orders of box 2?… yeah, yeah OK, bye. They be here soon, now what?"

"Why don't you try on your new stuff?" Tanith insisted.

"OK be right back."

TPOV

Valkyrie got up to the stairs and kept going.

"Tell her"

"What? Tell her what?" Skulduggery sounded confused.

"You know."

"Not now. Not here."

"Why not? She likes you back." Ghastly and Gordon nodded in agreement

"She does?"

"Mm, Hmm"

"Hmm"

Val came back down the stairs.

VCPOV

As I came down the stairs Ghastly, Tanith, Gordon and Skulduggery turned away from each other to look at me. What were they talking about?

"So, what do you think?"

"Awesome, where'd you put the dagger?". I pulled my right side from my jacket showing the holster.

"Perfect" Tanith said

"Thanks, *sigh* a perfect end to perfect day."

"agreed" we all said toasting our swamp waters. Though Skul and Gordon didn't take a sip after, oh well.


	17. The Party's Aftermath

_OK, if you see GNPOV means like, general POV. Instead of a personal perspective it's reading in a 3__rd__ person perspective. And typing the same title over and over is tedious so I'll just type the chapter's name, toodles!_

**THE PARTY'S AFTERMATH: 31**

GEPOV

Tanith and Ghastly left together. Ghastly decided to ride with Tanith on her bike, finally.

"Uh, are you sure this is safe?"

"You've ridden it before on the way here."

"I know, but know its dark."

"Don't worry, it's totally safe, C'mon. I'll take you home."

Ghastly blushed from the fact that he's the one being driven home.

"Thank you, Tanith."

"No worries, babe. Bye" Ghastly waved back and said good bye as Tanith drove home.

Skulduggery stayed behind for a little more. _what do I tell her? _he thought. Skulduggery stood in the door frame in the hall way as Valkyrie paced through cleaning up a little bit.

"Are you going to help me? Or just stand there?"

"I quite like it here." he admitted.

"Can you at least help me with something?"

"I guess I can." he started picking up glasses from tables and placing them in the dishwasher.

"Hey, remember 6 years ago?"

"Yes, I do, why?" Skulduggery asked, grabbing more glasses.

"When I was 12 I would have never thought that my best friend would be a skeleton."

"And I would've never thought that my first actual good partner would be my partner and closest friend."

"Aw, thanks Skulduggery." Valkyrie pondered at the idea of asking Skulduggery.

*Beep* Valkyrie checked her phone. She got a text from Tanith. It read "don't get mad but Skul knows he likes you". Valkyrie made a mental note to kill Tanith later. Her reply was "does he like me back?"

"I'm pretty sure, c'mon tell him" Valkyrie walked towards Skulduggery who was putting left over sushi in the garbage.

"Um, Skulduggery? I need to tell you something…" her stomach kept twisting and her heart was beating hard. "Skulduggery I really need to t-tell you something."

"Yes, what is it?" his voice sounded almost nervous.

"I like you." She felt a thousand times lighter.

"Me too."

"Really?"

"Yes, you are my closest friend."

"No. that's not what I meant. I mean I _really_ like you. Like, like like you, get it?"

"I'm not quite sure what your talking about."

Valkyrie sighed loudly and continued, "I like have a, you know, a crush (?) on you. Heh." Valkyrie was sweating heavily so she took a drink.

"So you have a '_crush_' on me? Is it like a big one err a little one?"

"Does it really matter?"

"To me, yes it does. It's because *sigh* I like you too." His voiced eased up. Valkyrie's face froze solid. "Re-really? You do? Holy crap" Valkyrie almost fainted, she barely took a breath at all. Silenced filled the house, until it was broken by a quiet gasp.

"Um, what was that?"

"I have no clue, but I have a pretty good idea… C'mon" Valkyrie headed towards the false bookcase. Skulduggery was trying to think this whole thing out. Valkyrie opens the door carefully to find Gordon peaking through as well. They both jump back. Skulduggery opened the door and glared at Gordon.

"Oh, hell. Gordon were you listening to our conversation, again?" Valkyrie demanded while Skulduggery helped her up.

"Y-yes. No. Maybe."

"What did you hear?" Skulduggery asked, crossing his arms.

"All of it" Gordon said, trying to look innocent.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think I knew this was bound to happen! Ooh, I'm so happy."

Valkyrie and Skulduggery glanced at each other than at Gordon and started laughing. Gordon had no clue why. "Erm, why are you two laughing?"

"Laughter is a great way to break the awkwardness" Valkyrie said wiping her tears away.

"I think I should go, I need sometime to think this through… Bye Valkyrie, Gordon. Good night."

"Yeah, OK. Bye!" Valkyrie responded confusingly. She ran up to give him a hug. He didn't mind, Skulduggery embraced her arms and whispered, "Good night, Miss Cain."

"See you tomorrow, right? Mister Pleasant?"

"Mm hmm. I should go, Gordon looks like he's about to pee himself." Skulduggery freed himself and left closed the door behind him. Valkyrie could see the Cooper drive off into the darkness.

"So? What'd he say?" he did look like about to pee himself.

"God, Gordon, none of your business. Good night."

Gordon sighed loudly to show his disappointment as Valkyrie headed for the stairs. She thought of something, "Gordon! Do you think Skulduggery will like a 1950 Ford Coupe?"

"I'm pretty sure. Why?"

"Cute story, I killed his Bentley! But I'm buying him that Coupe!"

"Holy Crap! Eh. Good night, love bird!"

"Shut up" Valkyrie's face blushed red when Gordon called her 'love bird'.

_Thanks for the reviews! Especially Cranium Mischief. Btw the way, keep the ideas coming for my short stories my imagination utter is running dry…_


	18. The 1950 Ford Coupe

**THE 1950 FORD COUPE: 32**

VCPOV

My mind is elsewhere. He likes, he _actually likes_ _me_. I don't how to take it, was Marr right? Was it a pathetic crush? I'm not sure…

SPOV

Was she serious? Does she actually like me? I haven't felt like this in centuries. I don't know how to take it all in. *sigh*

GEPOV

Valkyrie caught a cab to the pawn shop. The Coupe was still there, _thank god. _thought Valkyrie.

She walked into the store and walked straight to the clerk who was checking her cell phone.

"Eh, hem" Valkyrie coughed.

"Oh, um, hi! Did you knew any help?" She asked brightly.

"Uh, yeah. Can I get that Ford Coupe outside? I was here a few days ago."

"Oh, right. You put a reservation on it, let me get the keys. Sign here." the girl handed Valkyrie some paper work. A few minutes later and she came back with the keys.

"Here, um. How would you like to pay?"

"Debit? I forgot my cash at home."

"Um, I guess… chip?… Oh, OK here." Valkyrie made the transaction, than she got her receipt along with the keys.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how can you afford this car. Its $5000 dollars."

"Oh, um. I've been saving up for a while now. Does the car need gas?"

"Oh. No there's spare gas in the back, just incase. Have a good day."

"You too, bye." Valkyrie left with the car to Skulduggery's house, it was about an hours drive from there. On her way Skulduggery called and Valkyrie picked it up without anyone looking.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you still somehow coming to my house still? Or…" His voice sounded sarcastic

"No, in fact I'll be there in 3, 2..." the call ended.

"Hello? Valkyrie" He put his phone away when he heard a knocking at the door. When he opened the door he found Valkyrie to eager to say hello.

"Can I help you?" he asked confused.

"OK, close- err hat over your face until I tell you to, K?" Skulduggery didn't bother to complain. Once his hat was cocked down Valkyrie yanked his arm.

"Can I look yet?" he asked almost tipping up his hat.

"Yes, you can!" Valkyrie whipped his hat off. Skulduggery almost complained until he started to glare at the Coupe.

"What is it?" he said, sounding amazed.

"it's a 1950 Ford Coupe, here." She dangled the keys in front of him.

"For me? Why?"

"Well, I thought really bad", continuing, scratching the back of her head, "So I got you a really nice car with inheritance, though it's nothing like the Bentley. So I thought that we should make it as good as it, lets go." Valkyrie hopped inside but Skulduggery couldn't believe what had she had done.

"C'mon!" she yelled.

"Coming." Skulduggery said, jogging to the car.

"So were going to the mechanics first?"

"Yeah, lets go." He started the car and drove off of Cemetery Road.

"So about last night…" He said, opening a conversation.

"Yeah?"

"D-did you mean it?" He asked rubbing his knuckles on the wheel.

"Um, yeah. Think I did. Did you?" Her face flushed red fast.

"Yes, I guess I did. Heh. Oh, we're here." He pulled into the Garage to find his mechanic polishing a hood. He was smothered in grease, including hi face.

"Doug?" Doug stood up and walked around the beauty called a car. "Well?"

"Where did you get this black beauty?"

"I guess it was a sort of an accident." he looked at Valkyrie and back to Doug.

"No worries, she'll be just as good, maybe even better."

"Thanks Doug" Skulduggery handed him the keys and left off. They walked the streets. Skulduggery stiffly walked and Valkyrie leisurely strolled beside him.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Can we stop here?" Valkyrie said, pointing at a Chinese restaurant. They walked in and some talkative guy squealed at the sight of Valkyrie.

The guy was tall and was and thin with sharps features on his face. His was somewhat spiked but not as bad as Fletcher.

"Holy crap! Uh, right this way Detective Cain, Detective Pleasant." he lead them to a booth, "Um, here's the menu. I'll be your waiter for today." his name read Rife Tenterhooks. Rife left and Valkyrie looked at the menu.

"What does rife and tenterhooks mean?"

"They both mean to be alive and or eager. Why?" he asked reading the menu.

"That's our waiters 'name', if he knows who we are he knows about magic."

"hmm, alright. What are you going to get?"

"Eh, how 'bout teriyaki kabobs? It's like a mix."

"Interesting", he said wile folding down the menu, "I'm really speechless about the car, thank you."

"It's OK. I felt really bad about the Bentley. So…" She began again.

"It's about last night again, isn't it?"

"Um, yeah", she blushed slightly again, "I just don't know how to, you know, cope with it an' stuff."

"Me neither", Skulduggery said, locking knuckles together, "I haven't had this happen in over 153 years, well except for China, but that's different. When did it start?"

"What?" Her face blossomed even more red.

"When did the 'crush' begin?" He asked, trying to sound calm.

Valkyrie was about to start but Rife came by.

"Have you decided?"

"Uh, yeah, I'll have the teriyaki kabob, and my partner here will pass, thank you." Rife was about to leave until he circled back around again.

"I _really _need to tell you something, can we meet back in a few? It's about Vendetta."

Skulduggery flinched and said, "Can we talk now?"

"Um yeah sure… I'm taking my break!" he hollered.

They walked to the alleyway behind the restaurant. "There's another adept in the game, I don't know their name, sorry. But, she did have to do with the '43 case. Again, I don't know _what _she did. Sorry."

"How do you know all of this?" Skulduggery asked.

"I'm a detective from the Chinese sanctuary. I took a leave to help you guys. I hope the information I have will help you." Rife said eagerly.

"Thank you Rife", Skulduggery said handing Rife his number, "Let me know if you find anything else please."

"Of coarse, Ms. Cain, here's your teriyaki kabobs, bye!" Rife ran back inside about to pee himself.

"So, what were going to say?"

"'bout what?"

"When did the 'crush' began?"

"Um, about to years ago. But then it wasn't there with the whole Vile thing, But now it's back and stronger." This Valkyrie didn't blush, "Et toi?"

"What?"

"Oh, 'et toi' is French for 'and you. I learned that on Thursday."

"Oh, me? Some time 3-4..." he mumbled on purpose hoping Valkyrie wouldn't hear.

"3 to 4 what?"

"3-4...", his whisper went to a breath, "…years ago. In the other dimension"

"Oh, god. Are you serious? I was only 14 going on 15." She made a face to emphasize the fact.

"Yes, and I'm over 400 years old and you don't seem to have a problem with that." Skulduggery testimony didn't need to be emphasized, "It grew on me like gout, sorry." he didn't think 'sorry' was necessary to say.

"Ooh, right. I'm sorry too, did Doug get back yet?" he checked his phone and it read '_1 new message from Doug_'.

"Yep, lets walk back."

"Fine by me" Valkyrie finished while she munched on her teriyaki kabob.

_Author here and the adept I mentioned with Vendetta? Yeah, I need you guys to give me a taken name, gender, discipline of adeptry (including shape shifting) also their powers can't be insanely strong, and a short summary of personality type, thank you for the awesome reviews! Author out! PM or review me. Author is now officially out…_


	19. Back at finbars parlor

_Hi! I did a few typos last chapter and I said that the new character was going to be a girl, but now it's a dude, sorry! And you might wan to read my chapter 8 short story. It's a flashback thingy that make my last chapter make sense… toodles!_

**BACK IN FINBAR'S PARLOR**

GEPOV

Skulduggery and Valkyrie picked up the Coupe.

"So who do think that Rife was talking about?" Valkyrie asked.

"I think I might have an idea, but I'm not sure."

"Who?"

"Have you ever heard of some one named 'Donny Dulcifer'?"

"Clarabelle mentioned him before I think."

"Yeah, I believe he liked her, a lot." Sounding a little bit nervous, again.

"What about him?"

"He was a socially awkward kid, had a hole in his ear, easily nervous. In a strange way he's sorta like Finbar, but less mellow. By the way, how is Finbar?"

"I think he should be out by now, shall we?"

"We shall." Skulduggery took a sharp turn to Finbar's studio.

They found him inside talking to a slinky guy.

"Finbar? Can we talk?" Skulduggery asked.

"Uh, yeah sure, Skul-man."

"Skul-man?" the slinky guy asked, turning to face them, "Skulduggery Pleasant? Hey, how are you? It's me Donny Dulcifer."

Valkyrie glanced at Skulduggery and to Donny. In a swift movement Donny taps his arm making Skulduggery and Valkyrie get thrown through the window. He taps again, again, and again, each time makes them fall back more. He kept going until he reached his car and drove off.

"Hey, you guys OK?" Finbar shouted.

"Peachy" Valkyrie said, dragging herself to her feet and limped over to the parlor, followed by Skulduggery.

"What did Donny ask you?" he asked, fixing his cuffs.

"Where you guys are, is he bad err something?"

"We think he has to do with the 1943 case, I ran into him a few times 4 years ago, he always had trouble the Dialiberie." Valkyrie gasped.

"The Dialiberie? Did it ever occur to you that China, Scorn, Gallow, and Rose had to do with it?" She added.

"No, actually I didn't." Skulduggery said sounding surprised.

"OK, the 1943 case has to do with Vendetta and Dulcifer, the Dialiberie are linked to China and Dulcifer. We have the pieces, we just need to put them together." Valkyrie said, sounding amused with herself.

"Right, good idea.", Skulduggery continued, "Finbar, do you think you can find Eliza again, please? I think we know who she met up last time."

"Yeah, OK sure. By the way, congrats guys."

They both ignored Finbar's last comment and walked into the quiet room. Finbar un rolled his map and held the coroners down with some rocks.

"OK, um. I think I'm in a trance now."

"Good, where's Scorn and the others?"

His hand ran all across Europe until he hit Germany. "She, I think her and the others are in Germany. Aken I think… yeah they're there alright. They're in mine shafts… you guys OK? You sound pretty quiet." Finbar came out of the trance to find himself alone.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie Drove off to Aken instantly, leaving Finbar by himself.

_Hi, couldn't find the right spelling for Dialiberie so I'm not sure if it's right, let me know! Any more ideas for my next short story? Let me know._


	20. out of sight and out of mine part 1

**JOSEF MENGELE**

GEPOV

Valkyrie and Skulduggery got onto a ferry at 2 a.m. She was standing at the bow watching her breaths come out as puffs, Skulduggery came up behind her.

"It's cold out, don't you want to be inside?" He asked holding the railing beside her.

"Yeah, it's cold, and I can barely see anything, but it's peaceful up here, and you just ruined it." She joked while glancing at Skulduggery.

"Excuse me?", crossing his arms, "Should I go back inside?"

"No, stay please.", Valkyrie scooted closer and hooked her arm around his, "It's cold out, anyways"

"Very well." He said enjoying the moment.

They stood together with arms linked for about 43 minutes more and didn't talk much. The boat took 2 hours to reach the main lands, they drove off and reached Aken, Germany 3 hours later. Skulduggery drove around trying to find mineshafts and having no success.

"Lets just ask some locals err something." Valkyrie insisted.

"No, I bet none of them speak English!" He said, sounding frustrated.

"Fine, let me try," she rolled down the window and asked a by-stander, "Hey, do you know where the mines are?"

"Yaw about 2 or 3 miles north of here, have fun now, Detective Cain."

"Um, yeah you too, thanks!" The by-stander waved back and kept walking.

Skulduggery glared at Valkyrie, "Seriously?"

She began laughing, "Yeah, looks like it, that dude knew who I was, weird right?" She smirked, bemused with herself.

They found the mineshafts and walked through the caverns holding flames in their hands. "Where do you they are? If they're even still here?" Valkyrie said.

"We'll check the caves first and not go down too deep, if they are here they won't be far from the exit. Find some clues." Skulduggery took the left and Valkyrie took the right.

Valkyrie found some footprints and signaled Skulduggery over. There was boot prints, both male and female. "Who do you think they belong to?"

"Gallow and Rose?" Skulduggery suggested.

"Yeah, but they don't lead any where else, I mean they're not leading from the entrance, it's like they appeared out of nowhere." Valkyrie sounded confused.

"Don't you think, I don't know, that maybe 'No-eyes-ugly' came by?"

"Crap, seriously?" Valkyrie's voice echoed and Sanguine stepped out from the dark.

"I think the skelet'n is right."

"God, Sanguine really?" Valkyrie said, frustrated.

"Yep, do you know where Tanith is?" His voice sounded a little sad.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

"Doin' dirty work, just got ma' pay. If you hurry up, I think you can catch 'em." Valkyrie turned to see Scorn and Rose run off. They were too far to catch up so Skulduggery didn't bother, Valkyrie wanted to though.

"C'mon lets get them!"

"They're too far, we'll get them later.", he turned back to Sanguine, "Who did you kill?" The vampire stepped aside and Skulduggery stepped forward to find the corpse of Jaron Gallow.

"Why did they want him dead, Sanguine?" Skulduggery asked, peering over the body.

"Well, they were afraid that he would call em' cops on em' for somthin"

"China's murderer." they both said at the same time.

"Cen' I go now?" Sanguine asked.

"No, I doubt it." Skulduggery said.

Sanguine bolted for the exit when Valkyrie fed her fire that she didn't put out. She stepped closer towards Sanguine when he hesitated, unfortunately Skulduggery hoisted a wall of earth trying to separate them from Sanguine. He heard Valkyrie grunt on the other side, that's when he noticed.

"Damn it! Valkyrie you OK?" Skulduggery yelled trying to get the wall down.

"Not really!" She responded and was followed by a scream and stopped.

"Valkyrie?" Skulduggery panicked and finally broke the wall down to find both of them gone. "Damn it!" he yelled, again.

Valkyrie was cornering Sanguine with fire in her hands once the wall went up. She switched to her necromancer ring when Sanguine leaped at her. The shadows resisted him from jumping on her, he broke the shadows and crashed against her hard and grunted in pain

"Damn it! Valkyrie you OK?"

"Not really!" She shouted. Sanguine knew that Skulduggery would break the wall down soon enough so he took Valkyrie with him when the wall ate him. He held onto her tight as he dug to the surface, they ended in another part of a mine.

"Why didn't you just leave me there?" She demanded with fire flickering.

"I was also paid to bring you to a certain person, I'm sure you just met him. Trust me I wanted to leave you there, but money's money."

Like Sanguine, Donny Dulcifer stepped from the dark.

"Why did you run away once you introduced yourself?"

"You mean, like you guys weren't look for me?" He asked almost serious.

"No, we were a little. We are now almost fully looking for you. Sorry."

"It's too late, I was paid to get rid of you." His accent became a little more stronger to German.

She couldn't help but smirk in amusement, "God, you're more stupid than you think. You were paid to kill me when you paid Sanguine to take me here, idiot." Donny got furious with her so he tapped his elbow this time and Valkyrie crippled to the ground in pain. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stand up and fight.

"You like it?" Donny asked tauntingly, "I have a few tricks, I had 4 years to learn them."

"Who are you?" Valkyrie asked holding back the pain, "Really?"

"You're a detective, right?" Donny was getting more intimidating each time, "Than solve this…"

"God, get better lines please?" She interrupted.

"Shut up!…" He pinched his bridge of his nose when he continued, "OK, solve this. I loved twins for looking alike, my mentor loved them and made an army. I grabbed many adepts and they and I learned a new trick. My army of adepts were about to disguise themselves and go under enemy lines to create a catastrophic war, but I was overthrown by a young adept who wanted to stop me. She was wining for a few years, but I imposed as her. I've been discrediting her ever since and been trying to kill her for many years."

Donny took a huge breath and continued, "I paid Sanguine to kill China because she was told on who I was, same reason why I called the Diablerie over here to kill Gallow. You have the pieces, now out them together."

All of that information lead to one person in mind, "Oh, god. You're Josef Mengele."

"The very same, any last words?" He said tapping his elbow once more causing more pain. Valkyrie left, not physically, and Darquesse returned, "Nah, I'm good." Darquesse resisted the pain and stood up. Just as the shadows began to rise Skulduggery Pleasant crashed through a mine wall,

fixing his tie.

_Ahh! Cliff hanger! Don't worry as we're drawing a near we'll still have adventures with our heros. Wow, 20 chapters, man I'm awesome. Any way, bye!_

_~darkntwisted13_


	21. out of sight and of of mine part 2

**OUT OF SIGHT AND OUT OF MINE PART 2**

GEPOV

"Valkyrie, you OK?" he asked, fixing his sleeve cuffs.

No answer. Darquesse continued to bring up the shadows and threw them at Josef.

He tapped his elbow many more times but it had no effect on her, "What the hell is happening?"

Skulduggery thought for a moment and realized who's really here. He checks his barrel and refills it than puts it away. "That's not Valkyrie, Donny."

"Wha-what to you mean?" he asked, tapping his elbow more.

"Josef, meet Darquesse. I think you should run." Skulduggery didn't panic at all. He splayed his hands and Josef slammed against the wall making with winded. Darquesse got the shadows and reached Sanguine, he cried in agony as the shadows try to pull him apart. Josef and Sanguine bailed and ran into another part of the mineshafts.

Valkyrie returned, not knowing how, and ran towards Skulduggery.

"Holy crap. Will check next time you pull something off like that?" She said hugging him.

"Sorry, I forgot to check. We should find them."

"While you were trying to find me he told me so much."

"Like what?"

"So Vendetta was involved, but she was trying to stop him. Donny is the Josef, he also killed China because she knew who he was. _And_ He was trying to discredit Vendetta this whole time along with trying to kill her." Valkyrie took a breath like Josef.

"Interesting, huh we now have to get him. Once we do we can prove me innocent."

"Right." They tried to find Sanguine and Josef for the rest of the day and stopped went home. Maybe they'll find them back in Ireland.

They were back on the ferry and Valkyrie went outside again in the dark.

"Why do you always come out here?" Skulduggery asked while he was cocking his hat at the usual angle.

"I don't know now. maybe it reminds me of the harbor… isn't it weird that Darquesse left with no help? I like did it by myself."

"Maybe you're gaining control?" Skulduggery suggested. He looked both ways and made his façade flow away.

"I hope so. I think Alison might have magic."

"Why you say that?"

"For a baby, she has powerful sneezes, I'm not kidding you."

Skulduggery laughed and shifted towards Valkyrie. She noticed and also moved closer.

"Well, if she does. Should we let her join our team?" he asked, Feeling happy.

"Nah, I don't want her to even know about magic." She linked arms with Skulduggery like the last ferry ride and rested her head as well, enjoying the moment, "But if it's like a life or death situation, I'll tell her then." Valkyrie decided.

"How bad of a situation?"

"Like… if Alison was captured and the only way to save is if I admit being an elemental and getting drained _than_ I would do it."

"What happens in, oh I don't know 30 years or so, you still you 20, than what you would say?"

"I would say 'I look younger because…" She said, trying to think.

"Ha! Wouldn't it be better if you just told her? I'm sure the twins might tell her too."

"I'll make them not-" She faltered and realized something, "How did you know? I never told you." Valkyrie said, punching his arm.

"Yes, well. I have my ways. Oh, and does Fergus even bother to learn?"

"What the hell, Skulduggery? Creeper." Punching his arm again.

"Must you always punch me? I'm not Fletcher." He said, rubbing his arm.

"Sorry, speaking of which. He flashed me in Australia and wouldn't bring me back unless I went on a date with him. I had to smile when ever I took a sip from my drink!"

Skulduggery's voice sounded uneasy, "When he teleported you, did you end up in a shack?"

"God, yeah. Is that where you ended up too?"

"Mm, hmm. I'm gonna kill him."

"Yeah, me too… do you see land, err is that just me?" Valkyrie pointed forwards.

"I think so. Shall we go back to the Coupe?" The two walked back to the car and sat there till they hit land.

They drove back to Valkyrie's new house to find Gordon practically running towards them. He failed in a hug though.

"So, what'd you find?" Gordon asked ecstatically.

"A whole lot, Skulduggery?"

Skulduggery told Gordon what Valkyrie told him and all three thought of some one instantly, Vendetta.

"Holy crap! We have to apologize to Vendetta! I feel so bad now." Valkyrie whipped out her phone and called Vendetta.

"Valkyrie? Is that you?" her voice sounded cautious.

"Yes, I have big news, I need to tell you right away! I promise it'll be just me."

"Um, OK. Uh, can we meet somewhere?"

"Yeah, sure how about the Café near that green inn?"

"OK, can we meet, like right away?"

"Uh, OK. I'll be there."

Call ended. Skulduggery drove Valkyrie to the Café and found Vendetta inside, she spotted the Skulduggery and flinched. Valkyrie waved good-bye and walked inside the Café.

"OK, Vendetta. I'm so sorry. But we have proof that that you and Skulduggery are innocent."

"It's OK Val, you thought what you were supposed to think, thanks to Josef. Did he tell you everything?"

"Yeah, he did. By the way, he paid Sanguine to kill China. We just need to catch him than we're all innocent."

"Cool. By the way I got you something, it's not special. It's just a gift." Vendetta handed Valkyrie a small box, inside was a necromancer ring. It looked was engraved with tiny symbols and had a rose scraped in the outside.

"A new necromancer ring?"

"Uh, yeah. It's charmed so it only becomes cold when a body is within a 10 yard range."

"Perfect, thanks. Should we get Skulduggery to pick us up? We're gonna need your help to get Josef."

"OK, where is he?"

"Look behind your left shoulder." Vendetta turned to find Skulduggery tilting his hat a little bit.

"I thought he wasn't coming?"

"Me neither, he walked in when you were talking about the ring."

"Oh, my god I never noticed. Can we go now?"

Skulduggery greeted them when they stood up.

He sighed and said, "I don't apologize but I'm sorry I thought you were the protégé." Valkyrie and Vendetta laughed at Skulduggery's embarrassment.

All three drove back to Gordon's. He flinched when he saw Vendetta.

"H-hello Vendetta."

"Oh, um. Hi, Gordon?" she said, nervously.

"I wrote a short story about you."

"Um, OK. Cool." The awkward moment passed and Skulduggery continued.

"Where would Josef be now?"

"Should we go to Finbar, again? For the third time?" Valkyrie asked.

"Looks like it." Skulduggery answered.

Outside of Gordon's estate was Fletcher, he watched and listened in. Fletcher called the Sanctuary and Vendetta's co-worker picked up.

"Hello? Fletcher, what is it now?" she answered.

"I know where they're going."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Vendetta, Skulduggery and Valkyrie."

"I'm listening…"

"Get to Finbar's tattoo parlor, they're leaving there now."

Call ended.

The three got of the house to find Fletcher trying to hide. Valkyrie hands splayed and Fletcher flew out.

"Crap, Fletcher! What were you doing?" she demanded.

"Uh, nothing.", he was about to flash away until Valkyrie jumped on him and they ended up in Australia, again.

"Let go of me!" He yelled in the beach shack.

"No! what were you doing? Or I swear to god I will punch you!"

"Holy crap, fine! I called the sanctuary, they're going to lock you guys up!"

Valkyrie punched hard anyways. "What the hell? I told you what I did!"

"I know! Take me back, now!" He flashed her beside Skulduggery and he left, taking his phone without noticing.

"What did he do?" Skulduggery asked.

"He called the Sanctuary, they know we're planning to go to Finbar's."

"Damn it! He compromised our plans, I think we should call Ghastly."

Ghastly picked up, sounding rushed.

"What?"

"Ghastly, we know who killed China and he's the same person who ran the 1943 case."

"Really? Who?"

"Donny Dulcifer, he said everything to Valkyrie when we were in the Aken mineshafts."

"Do you have him?"

"No, we were going to get Finbar to tell us but Fletcher called you guys."

"Oh, my god. What should we do? Catch him?"

"No, leave this to us, just get them away from the Finbar's"

"OK." the line dropped and Ghastly stopped them from going to the tattoo parlor.

"OK, it's a go. We're good." They left to find Finbar sleeping. Skulduggery cleared his throat and Finbar woke up.

"Oh, uh hey guys. Good thing that Ghastly is like the _man_ right?"

"Yeah, it is, can you find Josef, other wise known as Donny Dulcifer…?" Valkyrie, regarding Finbar's comment.

"Uh, yeah, that dude. Follow me…" they followed Finbar inside his room. Vendetta cautiously followed inside.

His trance lead Josef to be inside the Sanctuary.

"Why is he there?" Vendetta asked

"Uh… I think he's in Gaol. At the moment, Oh and Skul-man? I need you to step out, trust me." Skulduggery stepped out, confused and his phone rang, from Ghastly.

"Why is Josef in Gaol?"

"Well, we were on our way to Finbar's before you called and we spotted him, so we hauled Josef away. Sorry, we can't get him to talk but can you?"

Skulduggery sighed and said, "Fine, we'll be there."

Skulduggery knocked and entered, "We're needed at the Sanctuary, lets go."

"Yes!" Valkyrie and Vendetta said, giving each other small high-fives and left Finbar.

"OK, bye guys." He said waving.

They drove to the Sanctuary to find Ghastly in the front.

_I typed so much today! Rawr! I had so much time now since teachers are striking and whatnot, it's quite annoying because I have so much homework! _

_Even though, like I said again, there will be another story coming after this one. By the way, I have a new different story idea. Don't worry this one will still continue… here's a teaser: it's like in the future and 14 year old Alison is getting suspicious about her sister… I hope it'll be good._

_~darkntwisted13_


	22. the new team end of case

_Hi! Wow, to think that this __**is**__ the last chapter for this case… don't worry, more cases on this story will come. By the way, I need you guys (the readers) to give me a new case idea and, in your point of view: how would you see Valkyrie's sister, Alison, when she's 14? Like my last chapter I mentioned about my new and coming up different story, yeah that's what the Alison character thingy. Please give me more ideas…_

**THE NEW TEAM (END OF CASE)**

GEPOV

Vendetta, Valkyrie and Skulduggery met with Ghastly who walked with them through the corridors.

"Did you move the secret entrance again?" Vendetta joked.

"Yes, we did."

"Oh." she said with a weird face.

They walked to Gaol and found Josef sitting in a bound room.

"Just to warn you, it's bound. But there's a cleaver in there, just in case."

The team walked into the room feeling their magic being swept away. The cleaver didn't move. Josef turned his gaze away when he saw Vendetta walk in last and closed the door.

"Hello, Vendetta Dare. I should've known that you were going do something, judging by your name." He smirked with one brow raised.

"What can I say, I'm a risk taker." She doubted that sounded like a good pun, but whatever he was the one who was locked up.

"We know you are Josef Mengele, so why don't you just admit it?" Skulduggery demanded.

"Why should I? I'm going to be in here forever for countless murders, but if you want me to, I will…", his voice came from a laugh to a shout, "I'm Josef Mengele! I paid Sanguine to kill China sorrows, I left my ring there while he slaughtered her viscously. She almost killed me!… Happy?"

"Very, thank you." Valkyrie said. Vendetta looked horrified at his confession. Skulduggery didn't say anything. Ghastly was standing outside of the room and Skulduggery asked, "Happy?" His voice sounded hard and stern.

Valkyrie walked up beside Skulduggery, "You OK?"

"I'm not sure, I mean we solved one of my cases that I thought was impossible, I almost arrested some one who was innocent, my sister and ally died and my car died. I don't think a case can be more dramatic than that."

Valkyrie laughed and hugged him. Vendetta was behind them and smiled really big, "Awe, you guys are perfect together!"

They broke the hug and continued on. "Vendetta, we might need and extra hand. Would you like to join us?"

Vendetta squeelled and hugged them both at the same time, "Oh, god yeah!" She stepped off and 'dusted' her lap off, feeling a tad bit embarrassed.

"So, now what? Do I just join the team err should I get trained or something." Vendetta asked.

"OK, I don't think you need physical training. Skulduggery, you should have seen her on her first day! She took out Gallow and Rose no problem. She might need some separate training though." Valkyrie thought.

"We should inform Ghastly." Skulduggery said.

"What about?" Ghastly asked walking up behind them.

"We need Vendetta suited with cuffs and a tailored outfit, can you do that?" Valkyrie asked.

Ghastly examined Vendetta from where he was and said, "Will do, Vendetta what would you prefer for an outfit?"

"Um, a mix between Valkyrie's and Tanith? With fingerless gloves?"

"OK, ripped?"

"Preferably, can you do it?"

"I'll see what I can do, hold on." Ghastly went behind a corner and came back with keys and a pair of cuffs and handed Vendetta them.

"Thank you." She said nervously.

The new team, Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Tanith, Ghastly and Vendetta took off for a new case.

_Wow 22 chapters… amazing. I need a new case idea, please tell me. Don't worry this story will continue till the new book comes out, or not. Conclusion: give me a new Case and a description of 14 yr old Alison._

_Thank you to all of my readers, subscribers and reviewers (cranium mischief). You guys are awesome!_

_~darkntwisted13_


	23. Random days sigh

_I uploaded my new story, I hate the title though, it took me forever to find one! Please, give me a new title, please! And I still need a new case. For now I'll focus on the new member and maybe some on shots. Btw, to address our group of heroes should they be called gang or team? Or just they?_

**RANDOM DAYS… *SIGH***

Vendetta got a ride home Skulduggery and Ghastly drove Tanith home too. Vallyrie was driven home last.

"So, which house?" Skulduggery asked.

"Um, home home." Valkyrie decided.

"Home home?"

"Yeah, you know. With my creepy reflection and stuff."

"Oh, that home, OK."

"Hey, Skul. Thanks for letting Vendetta join us and stuff."

"Eh, we do need her though. But she won't be like the joining you and I, she'll be at the same level of help as Tanith and Ghastly. Get it?"

"Sort of. I wonder what Ghastly is making her? I'm thinking an overcoat fashion but it cuts at the waist. And her pants would be super tight like Tanith's but have boots like mine."

"What about the rips?"

"Um, double fabric. Like, an inside liner with a separate colored fabric that's sandwiched in between and a strong leather that's carefully ripped but is as strong as the middle fabric. Man, I should've been a designer!"

Skulduggery laughed dropped off Valkyrie than drove off. Valkyrie stepped got to the window sill and found her reflection doing homework. But not writing anything.

"What the hell? You're supposed to be doing the work." Valkyrie said.

"I did do it, I got bored after though." It's face didn't look innocent as it did 6 years ago. It's face look exactly like Valkyrie's too.

"You don't get bored, I do."

"I don't theoretically, but Stephanie does. I'm going into the mirror now." It walked inside the mirror and Valkyrie touched the surface and weeks of memories flowed in dramatically. Everything was normal, except there was Fletcher in it's memory.

"Why did you see Fletcher?"

"He flashed in to find me and took me to Australia, he had a blast." It smiled wide.

"Did he know it was you?"

"No, why should I have told him?"

"Crap! Why? He's obsessing over me. You _will_ be gone when I graduate, I'll only take you out if I seriously need you to. Got it?"

"Oh, yeah totally. Good night." it stepped out of the mirror and slipped into bed, Valkyrie was furious. "Get out and go into the mirror, now."

"Fine." it whined and stepped in. Valkyrie went to bed and woke up with the reflection gone, so was her stuff. Dagger, phone, Ghastly's tailored clothes, her new ring.

The clock read 11:34 AM. Valkyrie rushed down carefully to find no one home. She used the home phone to call Skulduggery.

"Where are you?" he paused for a moment and said, " I took your reflection instead of you. Sorry."

"Damn it! Skulduggery! Could you not tell the difference?"

"No, I couldn't and I normally do. What did you two do last night?"

"First it got bored than stole my bed, I woke up to find all my stuff gone, get back here." she demanded.

"Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can

On the other side of the phone…

Skulduggery got a call from the reflection.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, I'm ready can you pick me up?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few, bye." Skulduggery came a few minutes later in his Coupe.

"Hey!" is said.

"Hi…? C'mon he got to pick up Vendetta."

"OK." it got in. half way between Haggard and Vendetta's house Valkyrie called. When Skulduggery hung up the reflection smiled.

"What just happened?" Vendetta asked from the back.

"I took the reflection and not Valkyrie, oops."

"Nice job, Romeo. Lets go." the reflection still smiled.

They got to Valkyrie's house. The reflection walked in and the two switched clothes and Valkyrie got in, mad.

"Sorry. But that thing does a killer you." Skulduggery said, trying to lighten the mood. Valkyrie said nothing except punch him really hard in the arm. He slightly grunted but not bad.

"Happy?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yep, c'mon lets go." Valkyrie played with the radio until she found a good channel.

"I hate to be a drag but can you start the car?" Vendetta asked. Skulduggery revved the car and drove off to the Sanctuary. Ghastly and Tanith were waiting outside for them.

"What the hell took you so long?" Tanith demanded.

"Twiddle idiot picked up my reflection, instead of me." Valkyrie explained.

Tanith looked at Skulduggery unimpressed and the two walked inside the Sanctuary followed by the rest.

"Is today important?" Vendetta asked.

"It's not , we just need to be here." Valkyrie said.

"OK, it's just that I didn't do this when I was patrol."

"But your not patrol, you're an ally. And a when you're not working with us you are a detective. Cool right?"

"Can I get a partner?"

"Yeah, you're not assigned one." They walked around for a bit, not knowing what to do. Detective Rife Tenterhooks was talking to an employee.

"Hey, Rife." Valkyrie said.

"Oh, um, hey guys!"

"Rife I want you to meet Vendetta." Vendetta stepped forward and shook his hand.

"I-I'm a big fan." Rife said quickly.

"Um, thanks? Did you get a job here?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just did. From the Chinese Sanctuary."

"OK, cool.", She glanced at Valkyrie and Skulduggery and said, "Did you need a partner? I got hired than fired than re-hired in a month. I could show you around…?"

His smile almost broke his face, "I would love to, but not right now. Later?"

"Oh, um yeah sure." Rife took a turn and still kept smiling.

"Hey, Val. What does his name mean?" Vendetta asked in a whisper.

"They both mean, to be alive or eager." Valkyrie laughed.

"Great", Vendetta muttered, "My partner is going to himself now."

Skulduggery and Tanith overheard and joined in with Valkyrie, laughing at Vendetta who blushed a little bit, her hand splayed making a close by water fountain spill on all of them.

"Holy crap, really Vendetta?" Skulduggery said, drenched. Her hands splayed again making the water go back in the fountain. Skulduggery was still drenched though. His own hands splayed making him dry.

Instead of the water going back inside the fountain Skulduggery threw it at Vandetta who counteracted it making it revert back to Skulduggery. Drenched again, the water finally made it's way back to the fountain.

"Is this what I have to deal with?" Skulduggery asked.

"Yeah, she's just _that awesome_."

"Uh, huh."

_My first chapter since the season finale, it's totally random but I haven't thought of case yet, please PM me!_


	24. Lipless Liplock

**LIPLESS LIP-LOCK**

VCPOV

Today was somewhat strange but interesting. I asked Skul if he can drop me off at my new house, I can't be bothered with my reflection. Besides I'm too tired.

GEPOV.

Valkyrie lazily walked inside extremely tired. Gordon was working on his latest book.

"Hey, I'm going to bed. Good night." she said, trudging upstairs.

"OK!" he said, not really listening, "good night!".

Valkyrie slugged into bed. Minutes from falling asleep, Fletcher teleports ride beside her, under the covers.

"Hey beautiful." He said stroking her hair.

Valkyrie didn't register the fact that this is _not_ Skulduggery, she was to tired, "Hi." she said turning to face Fletcher, keeping her eyes closed, "Where were you?"

"Visiting around, here and there. I was saving Australia for you." He answered softly. Valkyrie was planning to rub a Skul, instead she was pricked by law-defying hair. "Fletcher! Get out."

"Why sweetie?" Her hand found its way to his chest and said, "Because I'm not wearing anything." her and splayed making him crash into the wall.

"Oh, really?" His voice was trying to sound seductive and sexy.

"Get out." Valkyrie said, quickly slipping on a robe when Fletcher wasn't looking.

"Why? You were so much more fun 2 weeks ago." Fletcher more confused than usual.

"That was not me, that was my reflection! You idiot."

"Oh, OK, I'm still taking you though."

"No you're not!" She said, keeping him from entering the bathroom as she changed.

Fletcher flashed in the bathroom, fortunately Valkyrie just finished pulling down her shirt. _damn_ thought Fletcher. He grabbed hold of her than flashed her in that beach shack.

"Fletcher." her voice was being carried to a shout, "take me back, or I swear to god you'll never see the lights of day again."

Fletcher leaned in fast before Valkyrie could react. His lips reached hers. Expecting for her to turn away, but she didn't, she followed his lead and continued. They both stayed like that for moments that felt like hours. Valkyrie closed her eyes, she felt the warmth of Fletcher and not the bone of Skulduggery. Valkyrie wanted this, but she loved Skulduggery. This wasn't right.

She pulled away slowly and said, "Please take me back."

He looked stunned but didn't refuse, he got what he wanted. Valkyrie was back in Ireland with mixed emotions. Fletcher looked at her and sighed and actually felt bad and said, "I'm so sorry, Valkyrie. I didn't mean for this, I just wanted to prove that I'm better, but I made myself worse that Skulduggery. I'm truly sorry." he begged.

Valkyrie said nothing as Fletcher flashed away. She slumped down the stairs to talk to Gordon.

"I need to tell you something." She said.

"What is it?" Gordon replied as he turned towards her.

"I-I kissed Fletcher." Valkyrie admitted.

"Oh, di-did you like it?"

"I don't know, it's like a wanted it but not at the same time. I half to tell him, don't I?"

"I think it's wise." Valkyrie sighed and tried to call Skulduggery but his found was off.

Fletcher flashed in front of Skulduggery's house and knocked. Skukduggery opened the door and crossed his arms.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"It's about me and Valkyrie-" he was cut short.

"What did you do?"

"I took her with me and I kissed her…" He expected for Skulduggery to hit him instead Skulduggery said, "and?"

"… I was just aiming for a peck but she didn't pull away for a few moments. I decided to tell you because I made her feel really bad. She really does love you, I'm sorry."

Skulduggery said nothing. He just closed the door in Fletcher's face than he flashed away.

VCPOV

I woke up, not finding Fletcher. That kiss, why didn't I turn away? I thought long last night, I want what Fletcher has to offer but I love Skulduggery. I'm not sure. I'm so confused.

SPOV

Does Valkyrie love him? I hope not. Than did she not push him away?

GEPOV

Skulduggery picked up Valkyrie at her house and they headed for the Sanctuary.

"Um, Skulduggery I need to tell you something." Although he knew what she was going to say he let her continue, "I kissed Fletcher last night."

"I know." His voice was hard but easy, "Fletcher told me last night. He is sorry."

"It's not that. I-I…," her voice was turned to a breath, "I love you. But I didn't push him away, I don't know why. I th-think I still have feelings for him, I hope not. I'm so, so sorry, please forgive me." She turned her face away as her burning eyes released a tear.

Skulduggery sighed and looked at Valkyrie who was quietly sobbing. He rubbed her backside trying to calm her down.

"It's OK, you didn't mean to, I forgive you." His voice was velvety. Valkyrie stopped and faced Skulduggery and said, "Thank you. I love you." those words felt new and awkward to her.

"I love you too." he quietly admitted.

They both leaned in, anticipating the moment. Inches from each other Skulduggery could feel her warmth. They reached each others mouths. Bone to flesh. It was blissful, nothing mattered then, except them in a lipless lip-lock. Skulduggery felt almost alive again. Valkyrie felt more alive than ever.

They both pulled back and said nothing as they drove to the Sanctuary.

_It was a rush for me to write this, I got an idea from my reader who reviews the most, Cranium mischief. They suggested for Valkyrie to kiss Fletcher. I thought it was perfect, we've all been waiting for this moment. At the moment I don't have a boyfriend my luckily my friends do, they told me about their first kiss with they're "friend" I referenced from the movies, experiences and how Derek who puts it. The term "lipless lip-lock" I read on lots of Deviant art works between these to characters. _

_I also want to you to search up it's really important to stop the LRA. And make Kony brought to justice. At the beginning of this paragraph did you know he is? Look at Derek's latest blog, I needed I tissue box._


	25. The Sanctuary Dance part 1

**THE SANCTUARY'S DANCE PART 1**

VCPOV

Crap, he- I did it, I kissed him… oh, my god.

I didn't trust myself to say anything embarrassing on the way home, it was quite awkward. I waved back at Skulduggery who drove off.

Inside, Gordon was putting finale touched on his work.

"Ah, Ha!" He beamed.

GEPOV

"What?"

"I finished my chapter!"

"Oh." Her excitement faded.

"So, how was your day?"

"Peachy." _Amazing! _thought Valkyrie. Gordon saw her face and realized something. She noticed his face.

"Oh hell. You did it. Yes!" He jumped out of his chair and scurried over to her.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Valkyrie madly blushed.

"Don't play that with me, Cain." Gordon pressed.

"Ugh, fine!", gave in, "OK, fine, alright? I kissed him. Happy?"

"Immensely! Tell me about it!" Gordon begged.

"No way." She teased.

Gordon slumped his shoulders and Valkyrie climbed 3 flights to get to the master bedroom. She slipped under the covers and a wave of tiredness hit her and she slept instantly.

SPOV

My, god. It happened, I kissed her. Her lips were tender against my bone. It was heavenly.

GEPOV

Valkyrie was picked up by Skulduggery the next morning. They kept it quiet at the first half.

"So…", Skulduggery began, "Did you get a dress for the upcoming annual Sanctuary dance?"

"There's a dance?"

"Yeah, you forgot?

"I guess so, sorry."

"Eh, it's in 2 days, we have time to get you a dress."

"Really? I was planning on wearing dress that I wore on my birthday."

"Nah, it's not good enough for the dance, we do have the day off tomorrow. Why don't you get your dress then?"

"Ugh, I hate dress shopping! If I'm going, you're coming too."

"Fine by me…" He paused for a moment, "So, about last night…"

Valkyrie blushed, "What about it?"

"Well, um, it, it was nice…" Skulduggery was speechless, he couldn't think of good words to say.

"Um, uh. Yeah. I agree. It was good, I enjoyed it." Valkyrie's voice was uneasy.

"Could I ask you something?" He said, awkwardly.

"Shoot." _where is he going with this? _she thought.

"Can the dance be, like uh, date?" Skulduggery and Valkyrie both went rigid.

"Um, yeah, I'm cool with that. Will you bring me a corsage?"

"Sure, what color?" the awkwardness passed and the feeling was easy going.

"Black an' red. K?"

"Gordon knew what happened last night, he virtually peed himself I think." They both broke out in laughter. Twenty minutes passed and they arrived at the Sanctuary. Vendetta was chatting with Rife.

*** Vendetta's chat with Rife…

Vendetta saw Rife at the entrance hoping that she could talk to him.

"Hey, Rife!"

"Oh, hi."

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"It's about the dance, did you want to go with me?" _am I asking him on a date? _Vendetta was worried that it sounded like it.

"Um, yeah. Sure. As friends?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh, yeah. And nothing more. Trust me. I just want to be good partners."

"Alright sounds good." They turned to face the Coupe pulling up.

"Hey, guys!" Valkyrie called.

"Hi Val!" Vendetta called back.

"I got to go, bye." Rife whispered to Vendetta. He walked away.

"What was that about?" Valkyrie asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, just going to the dance with Rife."

"As what?"

"Pardon?"

"Are you going with him as friends or as a couple?" Valkyrie nudged and Vendetta pushed her back.

"Well, what were you two talking about." Skulduggery asked as well in the same tone.

"Nothing! OK? I'm going to the dance with as a friend and partner and nothing more!" Vendetta hollered.

"I think I struck a nerve." Skulduggery muttered and Vendetta made fall to his feet. The girls laughed harshly while Skulduggery pulled himself up, dusting the dirt off his hat.

"Sorry, you OK, Skulduggery?" Vendetta asked.

"Peachy." is all he could say. The girls quietly giggled behind him.

"So, what did you two _do_ last night?"

"Nothing." Valkyrie lied.

"You're not _this_ happy usually, spill it." Vendetta demanded.

"Fine, get Tanith than I'll tell you."

"Tell me what?" Tanith asked as she came up behind them. Ghastly joined Skulduggery up ahead.

"Nothing." Valkyrie said.

"No, you promised."

"Ugh, fine. Lets go somewhere quiet." They left the guys and walked into a storage space.

"OK. I'll tell you. I-I kissed Skulduggery." she felt a thousand times lighter.

"What took so bloody long!" Tanith screeched.

"OK…? Was it good?" Vendetta asked.

"Dreamy."

"Hold long was it?"

"About 7-8 seconds, it felt like hours." The 3 squealed and came out of the storage to find Ghastly behind the door.

*** what the guys did.

"What are they talking about?" Ghastly asked as he joined Skulduggery.

"I-I don't know." Skulduggery badly lied.

"C'mon now, tell me. What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"We know that's not true.", He looked how Skulduggery sped up his pace while tipping his hat forward, "Oh, god. You did it."

Skulduggery sighed and admitted, "Yes, I did. OK?"

"How was it?"

"Very dreamy, actually."

"Skul, this is awesome!"

Skulduggery shook his head, if he had eyes they would be rolling.

"Great. So I have Val-" He looked to his side to find Ghastly at a door.

"What are you doing?" Skulduggery asked.

"Shh. The girls are talking." Skulduggery didn't bother to stop him. Skulduggery kept walking.

"Havin' fun there?" Tanith asked.

Ghastly didn't say anything. He blushed and stood up and wiped off the dust from his lap.

They girls laughed and kept talking about the dance. The guys joked about the girls chatter.

_Boring, I know. I basically typed this in 30 minutes, man my fingers are cramping, Where's the Rub-A535!_


	26. The sanctuary dance part 2

_Hi! As you might've noticed I started switching from character to character. I thought it's a new thing to do. I'll do it for like parts like this._

**THE SANCTUARY DANCE PART 2**

GEPOV

Valkyrie dragged Skulduggery to the mall. There was only one store left.

She found at least a dozen dresses to wear. Skulduggery was bored to death, he thought it would be a maximum of 30 minutes.

The dresses she found were either too big, too small, or just not right. The first dress she thought was the "one" was perfect except for the fact that Tanith had already got it. She searched through at least 40 dresses, Skullduggery "slept" on dress 24. After all the ones she's found none of them were right. Valkyrie walked to Skulduggery, who was sleeping, to let him know that they're done.

"I couldn't find a single dress. I'll just wear the one from my party." She glanced at him and pushed him hard.

"Hmm?"

"I couldn't find a dress, lets go."

"Oh, OK. I'm sure there's at least one more store." He yawned.

"There isn't, trust me. I'll just wear the one from my party, it's not a big deal."

"OK, if you're sure. Lets go then." He stood up and shook a tad. Valkyrie followed him to the Coupe.

"I'm so excited for the dance now." Valkyrie said as she buckled in.

"Now?"

"Um, yeah. I am." she admitted with a small blush.

"That's good." there was a smile in his tone.

"OK, I'm bored. Lets watch a movie."

"Like what?"

"A movie where you won't talk." Valkyrie joked.

"Hmm, The De Vinci code?"

"Um, Angels vs. Demons?" She suggested as he got up the drive way.

"OK, sounds good."

"Promise me something."

"What?"

"You won't talk or I'll surprise you."

"A good surprise?" Skulduggery hopefully asked.

"_A_ surprise. Promise?"

"Fine, promise."

Skulduggery ushered Valkyrie in and closed the door behind them. Gordon tagged along without them knowing.

"Uh. Came I help you?" Valkyrie asked.

"Can I watch with you guys?" he asked.

"Actually I kinda' wanted this time with Skulduggery. You know."

"Ah. OK. Tell me about it when you're done. Deal?"

"Deal." Echo-Gordon left Valkyrie alone with Skullduggery. She liked that.

They reached the part with the eye the ground. Skulduggery wasn't saying a word. Valkyrie on the other hand was restless.

"Is it even possible to create dark matter?" She asked.

"Shh!" Skulduggery hissed. Valkyrie rolled her eyes and nestled in beside Skulduggery.

At the part where the girl rips the paper from the archive Valkyrie commented again. "They're not even looking light headed yet they're talking so much!"

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to watch."

"Fine."

They movie continued to where they visit the archives again.

"Why are they going back in there?" Skulduggery asked this time.

"Alright. That's it." Valkyrie went behind the couch to the kitchen. With a pitcher of water swishing to Skulduggery, Valkyrie dumps it on him.

"What the hell?" Skulduggery beamed.

"What? I said there was going to be a surprise."

"Yeah, but I only commented once! You talked through the whole movie."

"True, but you made the promise, not me."

"Clever choice of words, but you will pay." Skulduggery hopped over the couch and tackled Valkyrie. On her back, pinned, Valkyrie splayed her wrist and made his hat fall off.

"Hey!"

"You had it coming!" Skulduggery's hand splayed and the water came off and moved to Valkyrie. He laughed as the wet Valkyrie hugged him, making him wet too.

"Brightest idea that you had." Skulduggery said as he squeezed tighter. Valkyrie tried to break away but he didn't let her, so she stayed a little while longer.

"Can you take the water off, it feels weird."

"I agree." They broke away and Skulduggery took the water off of both of them.

Rustling came from behind the kitchen counter. Skulduggery walked over to find Gordon eavesdropping.

"Really?" Valkyrie asked, unimpressed and annoyed.

"Really." Gordon answered than walked back to the study. Skulduggery sighed and joined Valkyrie on the couch to finish the movie. When it finished Skulduggery was leaving but Valkyrie caught up with him.

"What time are you picking me up tomorrow?"

"2 hours before which is 6, bye." He was just about to step out when she caught him one more time.

"Do you want this?" Valkyrie asked with another blush.

"Want what?"

"_This_. I mean, like, you and I?"

"I'm not quite following you."

"Like, together. You and I?" She tried to put as simple as possible.

"I would like that," he did a half-laugh and said, "Very, _very _much."

"OK, awesome. Bye!" Skulduggery was about to say something when Valkyrie slammed the door eagerly. Too thoughtless to do anything else. Skulduggery shrugged and drove away.

Gordon met up with Valkyrie.

"I'm so happy!" He shouted.

"Good for you. I'm going to bed."

"Hey, aren't you going to tell me what happened?" Gordon pleaded.

"You were watching us, I'm telling you." Valkyrie went up the 3 flights again and fell asleep.

*** Tanith's day spent with Ghastly.

Tanith went to the Sanctuary even though she had the day off.

"Hey, babe!" She called to Ghastly.

"Oh, hi. don't you have the day off?"

"Yeah, but I got bored. Do you need help with anything?"

"Yeah, I do. Can you do patrol with Vendetta in quadrant 2a?"

"Isn't that where Gaol is? doesn't Vendetta have the day off to?"

"She does but Rife doesn't so she turned it down, I think she could use the help."

"Uh, huh." Tanith said suspiciously, "OK will do, love ya'!"

"I love you too!" He called after her. Rife came up behind him and helped with some paperwork.

Tanith joined Vendetta in front of the gate.

"Hey, I heard you turned down your day off. Why?" Tanith asked as she opened the gate.

"Why not? I got bored. Probably same reason why you're here too."

"Good point. Hey, um, do they want us patrolling this area? Aren't the prisoners bound?"

"Yeah, but they want to be real sure, I guess." Vendetta shrugged and followed Tanith in.

"Oh hell. I didn't know that the _whole_ are was bound. Last time it was just the cells." Tanith shivered at the thought.

"I don't like it either, precautions have to be taken." Vendetta joked.

"Anything else I should know of?"

"Uh, yeah. Cleavers are standing guard, everywhere, so don't be doing anything funny."

"Damn, than why did Ghastly assign me this quadrant?" They both giggled but stopped when a Cleaver's head followed them down the hall. They passed heavy doors and locks to the Gaol's maximum security.

"Oh, god who or what is in there?" Tanith asked. Her finger was pointing at a door that resembled a huge safe. There was at least 40 different locks on the door, both magical and mechanical.

"That's Oracle Divulgence, more worst than Donny Dulcifer and comparable to Baron and Serpine and Batu. It's quite amazing. She knows everything on everyone on this planet, even when bound. She sits in there and talks to herself the whole time. See the Cleavers?"

"No."

"That's what they want you to think, watch this." Vendetta grabbed some rainbow dust and tossed it in the air. It shimmered strongly and stuck to 8 figures in the wall. Cleavers.

"Oh, hell. That's insane, they're not bound?"

"No, we found a way around that, cool right?"

"More like creepy. Any other news about Oracle?"

"Uh, let me think… The walls are sound proof because she knows _everything_ from names to deepest secrets, she can control us if we just hear her. And the walls are thoroughly inspected every 2 hours."

"Oh, shit, that's insane." the information was so much for Tanith to handle all at once. Oracle knew this, she knew everything. She knows who's innocent, guilty, past, present, and future.

_If you noticed the word I typed "Shit" I don't mean to offend anybody. I know reader of mine who I know personally is 9 going on 10 so she reads Skulduggery pleasant too. She is old enough. And she will not be happy when she reads the end of the page, so that's why I said I didn't mean offence but if you guys are, let me know._


	27. The Sanctuary Dance part 3

**THE SANCTUARY DANCE PART 4**

GEPOV

Valkyrie put away the cleaning supplies and Vendetta and Skulduggery left. Valkyrie turned to find they both left, "Perfect." she muttered. Tanith leaned against the door frame and knocked.

"Hey Val."

"Oh, hey Tanith. Have you seen Skulduggery or Vendetta anywhere?" Valkyrie asked, pretty annoyed.

"Uh. No, I haven't. Sorry, why?"

"Nothing. They somewhat ditched me. What about patrol?"

"I think the Cleavers are taking over that. Can we go? I have a dress to work." Valkyrie laughed and walked to the door frame, "Yes, we can go. I just need to run home quickly and get my dress."

"Ooh, I'll take you." Tanith speed-walked faster to her bike and hopped on. Valkyrie almost didn't have enough time strap on her helmet when the bike revved. The ride took about 20 minutes less than the Coupe. She quickly grabbed her dress and accessories. Valkyrie was about to go with Tanith than stopped.

"You OK?" Tanith asked.

"Yeah, it's just that Skulduggery was going to pick me up from my house, so…"

"I get it. OK, see you at the dance Val." Tanith waved back and rove off the way they came. Gordon walked up behind her, trying to scare her.

"Yes?" Valkyrie asked.

"Damn. So, anything happen today?"

"You know Oracle Divulgence right?"

"Yes. Lets go to the study." Valkyrie followed Gordon inside and he grabbed a book.

"This one has practically everything I know about her."

"Weaknesses?" Valkyrie hoped.

"Only one I can think of is her true name, but that's it."

"Doesn't she know what it is?"

"Yes, but she can't seal it. I don't think she's strong enough even for walking a mile. Mentally and magically, she if powerful, but anything physical can break her easily."

"Oh, K… but since she's weak. How did she escape?"

"I think it's a new trick she learned. I believe she found a way to use the true name and somewhat 'brain washed' a person indirectly for total control when ever she needs it."

"Oh god. So are people with sealed names, are they safe?"

"Well, Nye when it engraved those symbols, they were somewhat like a binding spell. And even being bound won't stop her. So, no. I wouldn't think so."

"Skulduggery, what about him?"

"I don't know." Gordon sadly admitted. Valkyrie took the book and stepped out of the study, "Thanks, I need to get ready now."

"OK."

Valkyrie put on the dress with little to no problems. Everything still fitted perfectly. It took her about an hour to get her hair right. Pleased with how she looks, Valkyrie called Skulduggery.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Hey, I'm ready. Lets go."

"Alright. I shall be there in forty minutes or so."

"OK, bye." She hung up on Skulduggery.


	28. The Sanctuary Dance part 4

_Like in my short stories I'm at 39'009 now and over one of the Great lakes (lake Michigan I think). I have no clue which one though. I'm going at 521 mph. if you haven't heard the new Skulduggery Pleasant book 7 title is The Kingdom Of The Wicked._

**THE SANCTUARY DANCE PART 5**

GEPOV

Skulduggery picked up Valkyrie right on time.

"I'm so excited!" Valkyrie beamed.

"Me too." he said with a smile in his tone. His car revved.

"Do you have it?" Valkyrie said as she held out her wrist.

"How could I forget?", Skulduggery handed her a velvet box that perched the satin corsage, "I never forget."

"You forgot me at the house and got my reflection." Valkyrie brought up.

"That time was different. It looks exactly like you!"

Valkyrie scowled then sulked most of the way there. She calmed down as they neared the lot.

They stepped out and Valkyrie didn't wait to lock her arm around his. Tanith and Ghastly were waiting outside.

"Lookin' good." Tanith called to Valkyrie.

"Thanks. You were right, I do rock this dress." Tanith laughed. The four walked to the dance floor. Satins and sequences twirled around the room. Valkyrie spotted Vendetta swaying with a martini in her hand.

"Are you drunk?" Valkyrie asked.

"A tad. But I won't get anymore, promise. Do you want some?" Vendetta held her a martini.

"Is it virgin?"

"Not even remotely." she started to giggle with enjoyment. Valkyrie was about to take but Skulduggery swooped it out of her grasp.

"What the hell? I'm now legal."

Skulduggery shrugged and put it back n the table, "Yes, you are. But I don't want you to go insane, unlike Vendetta."

"It's OK, Skul. I'm passed that stage." Vendetta swayed like a weed and Valkyrie agreed with Skulduggery and grabbed a Coke instead. Rife walked up to Vendetta and held out his hand without a word.

"Sorry, Rife. I'm kind of drunk. Not really feelin' like dancing." Rife took back his hand and walked away.

"That was weird, even for Rife." Skulduggery said. Valkyrie couldn't help but laugh, "Miss Cain, you would like to dance with me?" He held out his hand and Valkyrie took it. She twirled and had troubles following his lead.

"Sorry, I don't dance much." She admitted.

"I can tell." Skulduggery twirled her one more time, "So, should we worry about Rife? He isn't himself."

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think it's weird how he didn't say one thing, and for once he did talk."

"You're worried about Rife? When did you soften up?" Valkyrie teased.

"That's not the point." Skulduggery said seriously.

"Right, right. Speaking of which, isn't it also weird that Ghastly doesn't want to do anything about till tomorrow?"

"Didn't Ghastly get 'brain washed'?"

"He did, I think… Ooh, Gordon said that she might've found a way to control a person without having contact with them. And even if my name is sealed she can still take over me, also there's a chance that she could get to you too." Valkyrie took a breath of air and twirled.

Vendetta was by the band when Rife came up to her once more and held out his hand and she took it.

"Rife, why aren't saying anything?" She asked as he stared at her.

"Because I need to tell you something." they waltzed over to the doors and walked to a room.

"Tell me." Vendetta ordered.

He said nothing but Oracle stammered from behind shelf, "Good job, Rife." She said weekly than followed by a cough.

"Oracle, what the hell did you do to him!" she demanded.

"I need your power and skills to do something for me." Vendetta scrambled for the door but something forced her not to, "Not a good idea." Her arm raised and Rife pinned Vendetta against the ground hard.

"What happens if I don't?"

"Do it or you or you kill Rife.". looks can deceiving, especially when it comes to Oracle.

"I'll never do it, and you can't make me." Her hand splayed but nothing happened, no shadows came ripping out, "What did you do?"

"Easy, I blocked you.", She began to laugh but it ended in a hack of the lungs, "Do it _or_ you'll be drained and you'll kill Rife." Oracle glanced at Rife who stepped forward and kneel in front of Vendetta. She tossed Vendetta a dagger and caught it against her will.

"5... 4... 3-" Vendetta was seconds away from slashing her friend's throat when she started to sob, "Fine, I'll do it. Just don't hurt any of my friends."

Just what Oracle wanted, a surrender. "Perfect" was all she could say.

"Will you 'brain wash' me now?" Vendetta sobbed quietly as Rife helped her up.

"No, too much work. You'll just do what I say without any force.", Rife retrieved the dagger and handed it to Oracle, "I'll just use your friends safety as your force." Vendetta slowly nodded.

"Alright, here." She tossed Vendetta a pager, "I'll page you when I need to, always meet me at the café across from the green inn. Got it?" her response was another nod, "OK, join your friends… and one more thing, I know what your doing all the time." Vendetta scrambled for the exit and Rife reverted to himself.

"What were we doing in there?" He huffed.

"You don't remem-" She felt a sharp pain on her side, "You drank a little too much, I was sobering up." The pain tingled away.

"Oh, god. Well, can I take a dance?"

"Ye-yes OK."

_Dun, dun, dah! I'm in Nova Scotia right now and there's no wifi, only dial-up. Good thing I'll be going to the mall soon to get updated. Right now it's 12:43 but it feels like 8:43, which it is in British Columbia. We hit like 12 air pockets on my way here, in total I fell about a hundred feet in 4 seconds, it was insane! Btw we almost landed in Stevensville due to a lack of fuel, it was like a Mayday episode!_


	29. The Sanctuary Dance part 5

_Happy St. Patty's day! I celebrated my B-day with my cousin, Jenny (mother of 4). My series is complete! Got books 2 and 4, now I need 7,8,9; meh. OK, I heard the 7__th__ book is the start of the last trilogy, the Darquesse trilogy. I think the second one is the Death Bringer trilogy, I'm not sure. And I don't know the first one, tell me! Btw my first Short story was completely out of context! So sorry, that's why I took it off._

**THE SANCTUARY DANCE PART 5**

GEPOV

Vendetta and Rife entered the room, they wriggled their way to an open space by Tanith and Ghastly.

"What happened to you two?" Ghastly asked while they danced passed.

"Bein' drunk in a room, we're all sobered up now."

"Good." Tanith added. Ghastly whirled her out than she broke away. Vendetta broke away too and joined Tanith.

"OK, what did you really do in there?" Tanith asked with a smirk. Her side started to hurt more

"I-I was doing nothing." Vendetta winced.

"Liar." Tanith teased and flicked her eyebrows to hint. Vendetta noticed the movement and caught on fast.

"Oh, Oh, hell no!"

"What?" Rife asked as he budded in.

"What _did_ you two do in there? Tell me." Tanith asked for the last time.

"We were drunk, that's all. The rest is kind of fuzzy." Tanith frowned and said, "I'll find out sooner or later. If not Skulduggery will for surely know." Tanith winked back and walked to Ghastly's side. The pain grew more intense and tingled away.

"That was weird. What could she be-" Rife faltered and frowned, "Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh' I wonder why she would think that?" Vendetta joked.

Rife shrugged his shoulders and asked, "Like before; would you like to dance with me?" Vendetta took it and they waltz in the only space possible.

The music slowed down more and everyone adjusted to the change. Valkyrie tried to follow his lead but it seemed almost impossible.

"It's harder when slower." She pointed out.

"How can it be harder?"

"I don't know." Valkyrie laughed and swung her head back, "What was the last thing I drank?"

"I believe a Coke. Why?"

"I have a feeling I'm drunk." She laughed more twirled for fun.

"Is that a good thing?" If he had a face it would frown.

"I don't know, it's fun though. Where's, uh, Vendetta and Rife?" Valkyrie peered over Skulduggery's shoulder and she spotted them talking and drinking. Valkyrie shimmied through the crowd to get to them and Skulduggery had troubles following her.

"Where were you guys? I think I'm drunk." She laughed and continued, "Did you have fun?" She hinted.

"Why does everyone keep asking?" Vendetta snapped, "We were drunk, we needed to sober-up! That's all."

"OK, OK. I believe you." Valkyrie gave sarcasm and Skulduggery finally found his way.

"So, what did you two do?" Skulduggery curiously asked.

"Ugh! Stop asking. We're just drunk, that's all!"

"You OK?" He asked.

Vendetta sighed, "I'm OK. Sorry, I-" Her voice was replaced with a scream when the lights went dead. Vendetta and Valkyrie froze on spot. Skulduggery snapped his palms and summoned a flame, and so did practically everyone else in the room. The whole dance floor filled with murmurs and whisper. As soon as it started, it ended. Another scream came from one of the band players, over by was a body slung over a railing with a knife to the back.

"What just happened!" Ravel demanded.

"Is he still alive?" Vendetta's co-worker said. Some one near by checked the corpses pulse and announced, "There's a pulse! Just barely!". Some more guests quickly dragged the body to Nye's. The commotion ended and the music began playing.

"Who did that?" Vendetta asked and the sharp pain started to blossom back in her side.

"I believe Oracle had to do with this." Skulduggery muttered. The pain began to spread to her knees, making them buckle.

"You OK?" Rife asked and helped her up.

"Um, yeah." Vendetta squealed, "I think I'm still a tad bit drunk. Why would you think Oracle had to do with this?"

"She did escape today." Tannith remembered. The more they brought up the more Vendetta suffered and couldn't take it no more. "Guys I really need to tell you something." Before Vendetta could finish she crumpled to the ground and fainted, last thing she saw was her friends trying to catch her.


	30. The party's after math

**THE PARTY'S AFTERMATH**

GEPOV

Vendetta laid in a hospital bed and still was unconscious.

"You're friend should be fine." Nye began, "But as far as I know, she's been blocked." It said as it checked a clip board, "For who knows how long."

Everyone was speechless, what _can _you say to that?

"Uh, when will she be conscious?" Valkyrie asked, rubbing her arm.

"For at least thirty-three hours, I'll let you know when she's up." Nye escorted them out and everyone was still speechless.

"What do you think she was going to say?" Tanith asked.

"Maybe something about Oracle?" Ghastly guessed.

"In a bad way?" Rife asked and fiddled with his thumbs.

"I don't know. She _has_ been framed before." Skulduggery brought up.

"Yeah, we know she wouldn't do anything _willingly._" Valkyrie countered with a good hint.

"Not willingly, no." he glanced at Rife, "We need Geoffrey and Philomena." Skulduggery said in a mysterious way.

"On it." Tanith said and whipped out her phone and texted them.

"Why are we getting them?" Rife asked.

"We need to get some answers from you." Valkyrie replied.

"I don't remember I did anything yesterday." Rife quickly said.

"Exactly." Skulduggery turned the corner to find them and Rife looked horrified.

"Why are you trying to scare him?" Valkyrie asked, "Is it not enough that his partner can't do magic? Let alone a friend?" Skulduggery turned back and.

"Right, sorry. I just forgot how scary I am." Skulduggery said. Rife nodded and was still rigid though.

"It's OK, Val. She'll be fine. C'mon the two are in quadrant 4c." Tanith grabbed Rife's wrist and dragged him to the two. Geoffrey was sipping some tea and Random was drinking a latte.

"We need your help guys." Valkyrie said, "We need to know what happened at the party from Rife, can you do that?" the two shrugged and grabbed some chairs for them.

"OK, Rife. What exactly happened at the party?" Geoffrey asked as he kept eye contact, even when sipping his tea.

Rife closed his eyes, "I arrived with Vendetta at the party two minutes before it started."

"Anything on your mind?" Philomena asked.

"Yeah, Ghastly, he wanted to worry about Oracle until the day after which was weird."

"I never said that." Ghastly countered.

"You sure he said that?"

"Positive, ask anyone." Philomena glanced at everyone and they nodded.

"When all your friends were there who did you ask first to dance and why?"

Rife's closed eyes tightened and he frowned, "I don't know I-" He lost the trance and his knees buckled.

"Rife? You OK?" Tanith asked.

"No." he answered and began to sway, "I'm not. My knees hurt.". And he fainted like Vendetta at the party.

"Shit!" Valkyrie murmured.

_My aunt gave me a freakishly long red scarf, excellent. Now I have black fedoras, overcoat and a funky tie! I feel so weird now… my little cousin is crying because she doesn't get why I want these things *sigh*._


	31. No more running

**NO MORE RUNNING**

GEPOV

Vendetta's eyes begin to flutter open and first thing she sees is that her friends around a different bed.

She hailed down a nurse, "What happened over there?" Vendetta weekly asked.

"Detective Tenterhooks fainted from some questioning and he's blocked as well, like you." She answered with a creepy smile.

"What's your name?" Vendetta asked with an uneasy feeling.

"Clarabelle!", She yelled, "I got my job back, yeah!"

"Oh crap." Vendetta muttered, "Can you get my friends over there?"

"Even the passed out one?" Clara tilted her head.

"The ones who are awake."

"OK." Clarabelle giggled and called after them, "Goth chick's awake!" Valkyrie ran to Vendetta's bed as she sat up and leaned against the wall.

"You alright? You fainted right when you were going to tell us something." Vendetta remembered what she was going to say but refused to say it.

"I forgot what it was. How long was I under?"

"A little over a day. Rife did the same thing too." Valkyrie glanced at Rife and the others came by too.

"Can you do magic? Ghastly asked.

"I can't feel it, I'll try though." Her fingers snapped and nothing and tried and tried again but nothing, "I can't, I'm going to grow old now!" Vendetta sighed, "How did Rife get, you know."

"We were asking him questions, well Geoffrey and Philomena did, he fainted right when he was going to tell us who he danced with or something." Vendetta went rigid and fought the urge to tell her what happened. A *beep* came from Vendetta's pocket.

"Can I ask you something random?" Vendetta turned to face Ghastly, "When will you finish my clothes?"

"As soon as possible." Ghastly answered and walked out.

"Good. I need to go, excuse me please." They cleared her way and she caught bus to the café across from the green inn. Oracle was sitting inside and sipping her tea carefully with a second glass beside her.

"Excellent. You came." She smiled and offered Vendetta the second glass, "Take it, it's blue tea." Vendetta hesitated and took a sip.

"What did you do to Rife." Vendetta ordered.

"Your friends got too curious, that's all." Oracle examined Vendetta did one laugh, "I think you suffered enough, here." she glared at Vendetta, never lost eye contact. She felt her powers return and she eased up, "Better, right?" Oracle asked and Vendetta nodded.

"Tell me, why aren't you saying anything?" Oracle asked again.

"Thank you, why did you page me?"

"I just wanted to be sure. doesn't your side hurt at the weirdest times?" Oracle hinted.

Vendetta glared, "I thought my friends would be my force, not pain."

"Oh, it will be, don't worry I was making sure. That force will start, eh, now. Try it."

"What friends do I have here?" Oracle pointed at the old man that helped her when Donny was framing her, "He's so kind."

"Relax, it won't be anything intense, try telling that man behind you who I am than watch."

Vendetta hesitated and scooted toward the man behind her, "Hey, this week-looking girl is Oracle, She wants to-" Oracle poker her and pointed at the old man cut his finger.

"OK. Can I go now?" Oracle pointed for the door and Vendetta ran, to lose no time she jumped and transformed into a raven when no one was looking. She flew over to the Sanctuary to find Cleavers doing patrol. Vendetta landed and as she walked she to her former self. The Cleavers stared at her and she walked in. Vendetta ran inside to Nye's and found Rife reading an atlas. _Oh, thank god_ she thought.

"Hey Rife." She called.

He put his atlas down and looked at who called him, "Oh, hi Vendetta!"

"How are you?" She asked.

"I can assure you I've been better." He laughed.

"Do you have your magic?" Vendetta asked.

"I can't really do magic." He whispered, "But I'll try some fire." His fingers snapped and a spark was set off, "I need help, I think."

Vendetta laughed, "You do, I'll help but at least you can do it. don't take this the wrong way but when were you born? Because you look a year or two older than me."

Rife laughed and said, "I was born in 1952. And you?"

"1928." Rife frowned, "What?" she asked.

"It's just that you're older by like twenty years and you look better than I do." He looked at Vendetta, who slightly blushed, "That came out so wrong, sorry."

Vendetta laughed, "A little bit. Let me teach you enough just to keep your youth."

Rife smiled, "I would like that."

"OK. I have to go, good night."

"See you." He waved as Vendetta left and got back to his atlas.

Vendetta stepped outside the room to find Tanith and Ghastly kissing down the hall. Before she could slip away Skulduggery caught her.

"Hello Vendetta." Skulduggery said, "Feeling better?"

"Much, thanks." Tanith spotted her and the two joined them.

"Where did you go?" Ghastly asked and crossed his arms.

"A friend paged me and I needed to help them." Vendetta started to get desperate, "I need to go home now, bye."

"Which friend?" Skulduggery asked.

"Soap Opera, my co-worker." She was now desperate, "I really need to go now, bye."

"Need a lift?" Tanith asked.

"No, I'll fly. Good night." She ran down the halls as soon as they couldn't see her and she took flight. She wished Oracle would force her with pain to herself and not to her friends. How can she be by them now? She can't run from this, there's no way. No more hiding.

_Dramatic ending! Good old trusty Soap Opera. I miss wifi, there's connections at my cousins but they forgot the password! Their kids are naked and twirling, HELP!_


	32. Breaking up

**BREAKING UP**

GEPOV

Valkyrie and Skulduggery were driving home.

"What was with Vendetta?" Skulduggery asked.

"I don't know. I don't know how to feel for her, I mean she was trying to get away or something. I'm so worried, like, who can I trust now?"

"Me?" He suggested with concern to his tone.

"But it's possible she could get to you too!"

"I'm sure you can tell the difference." Skulduggery countered.

"But you can't." Valkyrie teased.

"Will you ever live that down?"

"Not until you've suffered enough."

"And I thought that red hand was painful." Skulduggery murmured. Valkyrie punched hard enough for him to wince. He pulled up the driveway and Valkyrie got out, "When was the last time you saw your parents?" He asked.

"Next time I get a day off. K?" Valkyrie slammed the door and walked inside to find Gordon finishing his book as usual.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Horrible! Vendetta is trying to avoid us. I think their Oracle's puppets and they can't tell us because when they do they faint and lose their magic." Valkyrie took a breath, "How can we help when she can't tell us what's wrong?" Her question turned to a plead.

"Hmm, that is hard. Have Nye look into that."

"Why that thing?"

"It has expertise for that. More than Kenspeckle I presume.

"How does Nye do it?"

"A few symbols and help from Geoffrey. It'll same safe enough so nothing can penetrate the field."

"But Oracle got through our highest level of security-"

"That Kenspeckle designed." Gordon smiled, "Not Nye.". It took a minute for Valkyrie to get the hint.

"Ah. I got it. What happens if Oracle can penetrate it?"

"Than we're all doomed." Gordon simplified.

"As usual." Valkyrie muttered, "We'll try tomorrow."

"Good. OK, I have to get back to work. Bye."

"See ya'" Valkyrie walked to the kitchen and phoned Skulduggery.

"'Ello?" He answered.

"Hi, I think I know a safe way to question Rife and Vendetta."

"I'm listening." Valkyrie explained everything that Gordon just told her, "Clever." Was all he could say.

"What do you think?"

"Brilliant, actually. I never thought of that before. Huh." A beat skipped before a continued, "We'll do it tomorrow."

"OK. Bye." She hung up before Skulduggery could reply. Valkyrie had some tea and went to bed.

The next morning Vendetta wasn't found at the Sanctuary. Rife didn't bother to get out of the bed because Tanith beat him to it.

"Have you seen Vendetta anywhere?" She asked.

"Not since last night, where is she?"

"We can't find her." Rife glared at Tanith and slipped out of bed, "Had a nice sleep?" She asked at he put on his jacket.

"Good I guess. I'm gonna' try to find her." Rife skidded across the hallway and darted for his BMW. The car roared and he drove off.

"What is with him?" Ghastly asked as he caught up.

"Don't know. Hey, do you think that Rife and Vendetta are more than friends." Tanith flicked her eyebrows.

"Maybe, what a weird world it is." He grabbed Tanith's waist and brought her into a quick kiss.

Vendetta woke up to the sound of her pager. She got to the café as fast as she could. Like last night, Oracle sat at the same table with two cups of tea.

"It's eight a.m. how is the café even opened?" Vendetta asked and grabbed her tea.

"I have my ways. Speaking of which, I felt your struggle not to tell last night; good job."

"Thank you…?" Vendetta gulped the tea down.

"I need your help, get detective Pleasant and Cain out of the Sanctuary for today. OK?"

"Can I ask why?"

"I need to do some research on something." Oracle saw Vendetta going rigid, "Not on any of your friends, don't worry. I'll create a distraction and you get them to it."

"Alright." Vendetta was still rigid when she walked out. Her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Vendetta answered.

"Where are you?" Rife asked.

"I'm at the café across from the green inn."

"Why are you there?"

"I needed to meet a friend. Can you pick me up?"

"OK. Stay there."

"Alright." the line went dead and Vendetta crossed her arms against the crisp air. Rife came up minutes later.

"Thanks, it's so cold out." Vendetta said and snapped her fingers to feel the heat, "Are you OK?" She asked.

"Feeling better than last night. You're starting to worry me, are _you_ OK?"

"To be honest? No, Rife, it isn't. my whole world is upside down. And I can't tell you why." Rife glanced at her and looked forward.

"Why can't you tell me? We're friends."

Vendetta sighed, "You just have to trust me, I can't tell you." She fought back the tears.

"I don't think I can." He pulled into the Sanctuary's lot and Vendetta got out.

"I know you can't." She said before she closed the door, "We shouldn't be friends. I'm sorry." Vendetta closed the door and Rife could here soft sobs coming from her and he drove around to find a parking spot.

Vendetta slugged inside and found her remaining friends chatting in the hall. To avoid them she went the opposite way. She walked passed Rife's office and walked into the washroom. Vendetta glanced at herself in the mirror and washed away the tears. On her way out she spotted Rife unlocking his office door and he walked in.

Valkyrie spotted Rife peering out "Where were you?" She asked. Vendetta looked at her and carefully walked away from the office. She grabbed Valkyrie's arm pulled her behind the corner.

"I was meeting a friend."

"Soap Opera? Give it up. Their not real." Valkyrie looked at Vendetta, "Spill it. Who did you meet?"

"I can't tell you." she replied, "Same reason I couldn't tell Rife." Vendetta gave way a tear.

"What happened?" Valkyrie asked. Vendetta didn't answer, instead she pointed to his office and Valkyrie knocked and Vendetta walked away.

"Hello?" Rife asked with no attitude.

"It's Valkyrie. I need to talk to you." The door opened and Rife ushered her in.

"What did Vendetta tell you?" Rife questioned.

"Something about what she can't tell you or me." She sat down and Rife joined her.

"Why can't she tell me?" Rife wondered.

"I don't know, Rife. Just trust her." Valkyrie assured him.

"Until she tells me we can't be friend." Valkyrie patted his back and she left.

Vendetta was sitting against the wall on the floor with head resting in her hands.

"What did he say?" Vendetta asked.

"The truth or a lie?" She asked and joined Vendetta's side.

"Lie than truth." She decided.

"Well, he said that you are his best friend and but he can't trust you until you tell him what's happening." Vendetta folded her arms in her legs and looked down.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked and looked at Valkyrie.

"Yeah?"

"You have to believe me, if I tell you anything you will get hurt, so don't say anything. OK?"

"OK, I won't. I promise."

Vendetta glanced at her, "Thank you. I have to go, again." Valkyrie nodded and Vendetta left with a _beep_ to her pager.

_I don't want this to happen but, it had to. I needed drama and I wanted it between my own characters who are best friends… _


	33. Sea creatures

_Watching a Soap opera (days of our lives) where a person died and the husband and mother have been arguing on the balcony for a week. Oi!_

**SEA CREATURES**

GEPOV

They opened the door and found the whole hospital trashed. On a table was Vendetta's pager that _beeped_.

"That's Vendetta's pager, right?" Tanith asked with a horrified look to her face.

"I guess she was here before we were." Ghastly suggested, "Is it a clue?" Skulduggery walked over to and inspected it.

"It is." Skulduggery confirmed and placed it in his pocket, "The question now is that who or what did this?" Everyone looked around and something rustled behind the wall. Valkyrie placed her finger to her lips and opened the door. She screamed and fell back with glass to her uncovered arm.

Skulduggery took out his gun, "Get out!" He shouted. The rustles grew louder. Nye slithered into view with an unhealed demonic smile plastered to it's face.

Tanith slipped her sword out and Geoffrey hid, "C'mon ugly!". Ghastly ran over to protect Valkyrie.

"Leave! Vendetta is a traitor!" It hollered and sent it's tail flying at Tanith, who ducked.

"To whom?" Valkyrie asked as Ghastly helped her up.

"To everyone!" Tanith's sword severed it's leg and black blood gushed out. Nye cried out and shook everywhere.

"Why?" It cried, "How?"

"Did Oracle loose Nye?" Ghastly asked, "What did she want now?" He backed away from Valkyrie who couldn't decide to leave in the glass or take it out as she stood up.

"Can you fix yourself?" Geoffrey asked, sliding out from the desk.

"Yes!" It snapped, "Bring my leg to me!" Skulduggery holstered his gun and tossed the limb to it, "Thank you. Now, bring me some ice!" Tanith chucked a bag of ice from a nearby freezer, "Come here, let me fix your arm."

"OK…?" As Valkyrie walked over Nye put gauze around it's stub. It grabbed pliers and yanked out the shard and she didn't make a sound.

"Leave me." Everyone obeyed and closed the door.

"What was she doing to it?" Valkyrie asked as Tanith wrapped gauze around her arm.

"Finding clues?" Skulduggery suggested, "Where's all the staff?" Valkyrie thought for a moment and frowned. Ghastly opened the door to find Nye stuffing bodies in a room.

"You don't want to know." he said, "I just hope Clarabelle is OK."

"Can we get someone else to worry about this?" Valkyrie asked, "Rife and Vendetta are God knows where and Rife's the only one who's investigated her past."

"There is Gordon." Geoffrey added. Skulduggery headed for his car and Valkyrie scurried to catch up. In the Coupe Valkyrie laid her head against the window and looked at the midday sky.

"Are you alright?" Skulduggery asked.

Valkyrie snickered, "Do we all have dark alter egos?" She asked.

"I like to think so. Why?"

"I thought Vendetta's was the '43 case but now it's really this." She sighed loudly, "Her reaction today was intense. When I told you about Darquesse I didn't hide-"

"You hid it from me for three months"

"Yeah, well at least I didn't hide my secret for _hundreds _of years." She countered.

"Get back to your point please."

"I meant that I didn't runaway and hide once I told you." Valkyrie thought for a moment, "Some first date." She muttered.

"I'm sorry?"

"The dance, it was our first date."

"I have had better ones with Mimi." Valkyrie nudged him hard, "What? At least, until the last one, the good ones didn't end in a murder."

"Huh. I don't know how to take that… but can we redo it?"

"When?" Skulduggery asked with a smile in his voice, "Where?"

"After we get to the bottom of this and at Gordon's. A casual, simple date. OK?"

"Sounds good. What about Gordon?"

"We'll just lock him in the study for a while. Sounds like a plan?"

"Yes it does." Skulduggery gave a half laugh. They didn't talk much to each other for the rest of the way. Skulduggery got out first and opened Valkyrie's door too.

"Thanks…?"

"What?" He closed the door behind her.

"You _never_ open the door for me" She found the house key and put it in the lock, "unless I'm dying."

"Sorry?" He replied and closed the door behind him.

"It's not that, I'm just not use to it. K?" Gordon over heard and clasped his hands.

"What is it now?" He asked.

"Did you collect anymore information on Vendetta Dare?" Skulduggery asked, "Anything besides the '43 case will do."

"I-I don't believe I have anything else on her." Gordon somewhat smile. Valkyrie kept walking into his study and grabbed his unfinished story, "Hey, why are you reading that?"

"To find something on her. Where's that book?" he pointed to an open paged book by his study, "Why is the book opened?"

"I may have recently uncovered something on her."

"Gordon, what did she do?" Skulduggery pressed.

"Sh-she didn't do anything, really." Gordon countered, "It's really _what_ she _was_."

"_What_ was she then?" Valkyrie pushed.

"I entirely don't know!" Gordon snapped back, "You tell me!" Valkyrie shot a glare and started reading the page.

"Adeptry, Necromancy, Elemental. There's nothing out of the ordinary, this is the Vendetta we know." Skulduggery peered over her and nodded in agreement.

"Exactly! Her reaction was interesting, it wasn't normal. There's details there that are microscopic, but they are still there. Find them."

"OK, since when did you become Yoda, all mysterious and smart?" She folded her arms in such way to prove her point. Gordon huffed and glared at her, "Right, sorry." Valkyrie read further more on the page and frowned, "Why hasn't she done it yet?" Gordon mirrored her expression and Skulduggery just lurched forward.

"Vendetta?" Gordon guessed.

"Oracle." Skulduggery stated, "What is it, Valkyrie?"

"Why hasn't she taken over the world yet?" Valkyrie implied, " Oracle knows _everything_, don't you think she would've done something by now?"

Skulduggery grabbed the book from her and flipped through pages, "What are you doing?" Gordon asked. Skulduggery ignored him and flipped through more, "What are you trying to find, Skulduggery?"

"There it is," He finally said, "Oracle Divulgence…"

"What's there?" Valkyrie asked and walked over.

"… she gets to her 'puppets' first." Skulduggery read, "Makes them crack in such a manner to join her… In the end; all die." Gordon was moments before dimming out, "How did you acquire this information?" He remarked.

"Like china, I suppose." Gordon alleged, "I have sources." He grinned "Is she using Rife turning against Vendetta to break her?" Gordon asked.

"Friendship is powerful but," Skulduggery shoots a quick glance at Valkyrie and continues, "secrets are basically immortal."

"Sometimes it's both." Valkyrie added with shrug to lessen the tension.

No one commented.

"OK, so there's the motive, the weapon?" Valkyrie put out there.

"Vendetta?" Gordon suggested.

"I would think so." Said Skulduggery.

"Chance?"

"Any areas that people gather to?" Gordon asked.

"There's always the mall, downtown the harbor-" Valkyrie froze, "Isn't water manipulation Vendetta's best element?" She knew the answer though.

"Alright, since we now know where it'll probably be. The question is; _What _is she?" Gordon went rigid and flipped to another page that read _SEA CREATURES_.

"Well OK." Valkyrie's finger traced along the names, "There's the Adaro, Bunyip, Cetus, Champ, Ecantado, and Drac. that's all that's in there."

"What are they?"

"Adaro; mostly known as an alien mer-man. Bunyip; basically an aquatic panther. Cetus; great fish. Champ; Nessie, sea serpent, etcetera. Ecantodo; enchanted one, human dolphin practically. And Drac; in acient folklore it is an invisible, shape-shifting dragon with a bull or lion head. Well?"

"One more time, Gordon, where did you get this?" Skulduggery joked.

"My sources were, I guess you can say, followed her for a while. Her actions lead to a sea monster, that's all. Those are the ones I narrowed down."

"Now what?" Valkyrie asked and crossed her arms.

"We know how she works, we'll catch her at the scene."

"So, we're just going to monitor what Vendetta's doing? How?"

"We'll keep a close eye on the harbor, that's all."

"We're just gonna lay low?"

"I guess relaxing is how you could put it." Skulduggery laid his arm on her shoulder and she smiled.

"OK." Valkyrie giggled and Gordon rolled his eyes as he dimmed-out, "So we're just going to send out interns or whatnot around the harbor and have them report back to us?"

"Simply? yes." Valkyrie tore out the page and Skulduggery's head tilted.

"What? He can get more. We might forget." He shrugged and they walked to the Coupe and strapped in. Clarabelle was resting against the door and fiddling with her thumbs.

"Good, she's alive." Valkyrie breathed as she got out.

"Clarabelle, what are you doing?" Skulduggery wondered.

"Doing a thumb war." Her focus was on her thumbs.

"By yourself."

"Yeah!" The right one hammered her left down and she laughed. "Cheater." Clarabelle huffed.

"Riiiiiight." Skulduggery joined up and stared at Clarabelle and walked inside. Ghastly and Tanith were talking to Vendetta's co-worker.

"We have a plan." Valkyrie stated. Her and Skulduggery took turns explaining their new plan, "Get it?" Ghastly smiled as Tanith made some arrangements for the harbor.

"We're good." Tanith said.


	34. Never

_Clarabelle and her fiddling thumbs come from a wizard show I saw when babysitting, I thought "holy crap! that's something she would do. Cheater' I giggled at the thought and the kids like 'I knew it!' yes, I baby sit freaks._

_Oh, and there is a word in this chapter that kids 10 and under should not read, and if you are and reading this; what your doing is illegal! But don't worry I won't tell anyone…maybe._

**NEVER**

GEPOV

Vendetta slugged away from Skulduggery and Valkyrie till she hit a corner then she shadow walked back to the Sanctuary's hospital. She gently placed her pager on the table and ended back in Germany.

"Home, sweet, temporary home." She mumbled. Vendetta walked around and found an internet café.

A young waiter came by and greeted, "wie geht es Ihnen." He smiled brightly. Vendetta smiled back but had little clue what he was saying.

"Ich spreche kein Deutsch" She replied back and added, "traurig. Ich spreche Englisch" The guy smiled again and handed her a menu.

"Then how can you speak German?" He asked with a strong accent, "Hi, I'm David."

"I got it from Google Translate, sorry. I'm Vendetta." She regretted not giving an actual fake given name.

"That's a strange name." She smiled and tilted her head, "Do you wanna go somewhere when I'm finished my shift?" Vendetta's face saddened.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She said and started leaving but David got a strong grip on her wrist, "David, please, I have to go."

"Why Vendetta? Oracle needs you but you betrayed her." David gave a demonic smile and moved his grip towards her hand and pulled her behind into the alley way, "OK, now you can kill me, David, an innocent bystander." She wanted to kill Oracle but this wasn't her, it was a victim, like her. She flicksed her hand back and walked away.

Vendetta then shadow walked to Nova Scotia, Canada. She ended up in a town called Dartmouth (pronounced as Dartmuth). She walked around the small lake of Banook and watched the paddlers race to the other side. Some children on a nearby playground ran up to her, "Will you play with us?" One asked as she twirled her skirt.

"I can't, kid." She kneeled down to their height, "I'm too busy." Not knowing what to do she was inches from patting to girls head when she clenched Vendetta's arm.

"Are you too busy for Oracle?" The girl smiled and the children swarmed her. They pushed her hard into a shallow marsh and gave a high pitched laugh. Vendetta stood up in a stance so the mud doesn't drip anywhere else. The children screamed and ranaway. When no one was looking she manipulated the wet mud back to the ground and a familiar voice came behind her.

"That's some water manipulation." Oracle said from a bench.

"So? What's your point?" Vendetta was inconspicuously readying some mud to fling.

"Don't even try." Her hand splayed and Vendetta was, again, blocked, "My plan _so_ simple. I could basically do it myself." Oracle lurched forward and coughed out flem.

"Make me." Vendetta taunted but weakened, "I have no friends to hurt…now." Oracle noticed this.

"Haven't you ever wondered _what_ you are?" Vendetta's look sharpened and stalked closer towards her.

"How do you know?"

"I hear whispers; I know everything." She weekly laughed, "And I _will _use it against you." Vendetta whipped her fist to Oracle's face but it was countered by a simple blink, "Please don't even try, Ms. Dare." She blinked again and Vendetta doubled over in a fierce, agonizing pain. She crumpled on the ground and scrunched into a ball.

"I'll never do it!" Vendetta shouted but that caused more pain, "Never" She repeated quieter but the pain intensified and she cried out even louder. "Never, never, never." She murmured to herself until she blacked out.

Vendetta found herself shackled to a chair the nearby river that's waist deep.

"Are you awake." Oracle's tone was more of a taunt than a question. On land, she leaned forward to check, "Oh, good you _are_."

Vendetta tried to talk say something but couldn't, "Like it? It took me a little while longer to learn this skill." Vendetta just stared, "To activate _what_ you are we'll have to put you in a deadly situation, like how Darquesse and Lord Vile come into being. Get it?" She turned away in protest.

Vendetta felt her magic flow into her. Her hand splayed and the water parted away. Oracle smiled and shrugged, than sat on a rock. Vendetta's hand splayed again and the water started rising around her. At neck-high she tried to scream, it came out silent and it would be muffled by the water anyways. She was submerged for more than a good two minutes without a new breath. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, enough to break her ribs and breastbone.

Seconds before drowning, a spark went off and an old feeling surged inside her. Her fleshed rippled to black and red scales. Legs contorted while her hands and feet grew skin in between. Something sprouted from her shoulders. Vendetta's body started stretch out so much the shackles busted. Vendetta took her breath as she breached the surface, only not human. What sprouted from her shoulders was scaly wings.

Oracle's mouth dropped at the sight, "You're more beautiful than I expected!" She cried, "Do you know what you are?" Vendetta's body coiled and recoiled on land as she _squirmed_ on, "You are a Catalin Drac! Not visible to the human, or mortal, eyes, who shape shifts!" Vendetta tried to say something, anything, but that came out was a screech and groan, "I think you get it." Oracle's hands splayed and she moaned as Vendetta shrunk and changed to her former self. Magic and voice too.

"I'm a Drac?" She asked, "uh, uh, a dragon?" Vendetta began so cry but her tears were hidden from the water.

"Are you OK?"

"Why am I OK? I'm a fucking dragon! I've killed thousands of innocent souls-" Vendetta faltered and she calmed down, "How do I change back? Last time I was…_that_ was fifty years ago when I got beached."

"It's a state of mind, like Necromancy." Oracle got back to business, "You will do what I tell you to do." Vendetta rendered and nodded, "One more thing, were you born Drac?" Vendetta's head cocked down and nodded.

_Told you! A swear word not for kids 10 and under! Anyways the translation, I really did get it from Google Translate._

_Dave- How are you_

_Vendetta-I don't speak German. Sorry, I speak English._

_And there you go, that's the translations._

_One more thing! If you are curious what happens to Vendetta's clothes when she transforms to Drac form and back to human. She doesn't wear clothes in Drac form so lets just say it magically disappears and reappears. OK? Good. Anyways I'm seeing my close friend, Rife- the original Rife in 3 days! Ah! I can't wait to see him._


	35. Detective Tenterhooks

**DETECTIVE TENTERHOOKS**

GEPOV

Rife walked away from Vendetta and headed course for somewhere. He strolled on the beach walk until he found a library. At the front was a short librarian with the stereotypical look and attitude.

"Hello." She said and didn't look away from the screen, "Is there anything I can help you with? Mate."

"Where can I find mythical creatures?" She finally took her eyes off the screen and looked up at him.

"Huh." She wrote down the isle numbers and handed it to him, "Top floor, isle 15, books 699 to 749. You're welcome."

Rife took it, "Thank you." It took him a while to find the stairs. At the top Rife had little trouble finding what he needed. He grabbed at six texts and dropped it on a desk.

The books were filled with facts, photos and eye-whiteness accounts, most of them lead to lies and photo shopped pictures. He found a title in a book, _CATALIN DRAGON (DRAC.)_, just what he was looking for. Rife skimmed paragraphs and photos to try and find weaknesses.

"What are you looking for?" Some one asks. Rife looks up to find inhuman hair living on a guy, "Eh, man, I'm Fletcher." He held out his hand.

"Uh, hi." He sighed and turned his attention to Fletcher, "I am Tenterhooks, Rife Tenterhooks." And he shook his hand, "Can I help you?"

"Naw, just curious what you're reading." He smiled and felt his hair.

"Oh, just reading a book on the Catalin Dragon." Fletcher leans over to read the page.

"You're not from here, I'm guessing"

"No, I'm not. Why?"

"Your accent is anything but Australian. Detective, right?" He sat down beside Rife on the table, "From the Irish Sanctuary?"

"Yes? That's me. How do you know who I am?"

"Your badge, it's on the table." Fletcher picks it up an looks at it.

"Right." Rife takes it back and puts it in his pocket, "I should go, bye Fletcher."

"I can help." Fletcher smiles bigger, expecting what Rife going to say.

"How? Do you fly a plane?" He asked sarcastically. Fletcher frowned.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No clue." Rife picked up the book and headed for the stairs.

"I'm _the last_ teleporter _alive_!" Rife turned his heel and stood there.

"Well? Can we go then?" Fletcher smiled and grasped Rife's shoulder and they teleported back to Haggard and Rife fought back the Bile, "Thank you Fletcher, bye." He started walking again but Fletcher caught him again.

"I can help!" He smiled, bigger this time. Rife was about to leave but had a second thought.

"Actually I will need you to get some things for me." He handed Fletcher a list of items, "You'll find all of this in France."

"OK?" Fletcher was moments before flashing out but he remembered something, "Tell Valkyrie I miss her." And he was gone.

"OK…?" Answered than shrugged and walked to the Sanctuary. He found Tanith and Ghastly discussing something, "What are you two talking about?" He called. Tanith turned and her mouth gaped opened.

"Rife!" She called back, "How did you get back so fast?"

"A guy named Fletcher teleported me here." Ghastly and Tanith both looked at each other, "What is it?"

"Fletcher and Valkyrie use to date… So, yeah." Rife shrugged and held out the book.

"I know _what_ Vendetta is. Can you get Skulduggery and Valkyrie?"

"What for?" Valkyrie called from around the corner.

"I know _what _Vendetta is." Valkyrie shrieked and hugged him, "_And_ I know how to stop Oracle." Valkyrie smiled brightly and hugged Rife one more time as Skulduggery walked by.

"What do you have Rife?" Skulduggery asked and they broke away.

"Rife knows how to stop Vendetta." She blushed a little, "That's why I hugged him, sorry."

Skulduggery shrugged, "So what is she?"

"Lets go to my office." Rife headed for his office.

"Since when did you get an office?" Skulduggery asked and closed the door.

"When you were in Russia for a month."

"Ah." Rife placed the book on his desk and opened to the page.

"Vendetta is a Catalin dragon, other wise known as Drac. Dracs are invisible to a mortal, so that'll be perfect if Oracle plans to attack a public area. Adept abilities are shape shifting, fire breathing and can make deteriorate by a willed touch. It practically fit's the bill for her."

No one commented so he continued.

"I believe Vendetta was originally born one, but due to her abilities she came human. Any questions?"

"How does it get… activated?" Tanith asked.

"Well, like how Skulduggery and Valkyrie become Lord Vile and Darquesse, in a deadly situation basically." Valkyrie frowned.

"Wait. How did you acquire that information?" Skulduggery curiously asked.

"I'm better than you think." Rife answered in an ominous tone, to keep them guessing.

"OK? How do we stop her? Then." Ghastly asked and crossed his arms.

"I sent Fle-" He faltered, but Valkyrie caught on.

"Fletcher? Is that why you got here so fast." She ordered.

"Yes. I found him in Australia. He misses you, by the way. I sent him to get ingredients in France." Valkyrie rolled her eyes in disgust.

"One more question." Valkyrie added, "So, when she's a Drac is she evil? Like Lord Vile?" Skulduggery shot a glare at Valkyrie and she smiled.

"No, I don't think so. It's not a subconscious state, it's a form. Get it?" everyone nodded, "Great, OK. How you pinpointed a location yet?"

"The Harbor by my house." Valkyrie answered, "We've sent some new agents to patrol there, we're getting hourly updates."

"Perfect."

_It's all coming together… mwa haha! OK I had so much typos last chapter; sorry. But I'm in need of a new villain and case, please send them! And I got a confidential PM from a person (who will remain nameless) asked me: 1. are you taking the relationships (Valduggery and Ganith) slow? 2. And why? 3. Also, are they going to have sex? 4. Will you use more swears? It's a strange question, here's your answers_

_1. Yes. 2. Because I don't want it to go to fast or else the story might be not as good. 3. If there is it'll be totally implied for the younger reader, for example: _

_Girl says, "Lets do it!" _

_Guy responds, "OK!"_

_*** or it'll end with _…

_Alright that's how it'll play. And 4. I think so, why not? It feels messed when Tanith get seriously injured and cries, "Crap!" or "Shit!" don't you think she would yell, "Fuck!". thing ism since Skulduggery and Ghastly are charming and mature they would say "Damn it" though it's not the strongest word to say for getting hurt. But they wouldn't say "Crap" Now would they?_

_~Skully (darkntwisted13)_


	36. madness

_I decided to give tension between Skulduggery and Rife, why not?_

Oracle and Vendetta shadow walked to Haggard.

"Disguise me." Oracle demanded.

"What?"

"Make me look like someone else." Vendetta glanced at someone and simply made Oracle into another person.

"You look somewhat familiar." Vendetta mentioned.

"Doesn't matter, go to the harbor." they landed on the docs, "Why on the docs?"

"I might've, possibly _done _something to someone here," Vendetta slurred her words, "in such a way that I could never forget."

Oracle didn't comment, "Now, change yourself." Vendetta sighed quickly changed in a blink of an eye, "Excellent." they sat down on the doc for a few hours, just talking. Vendetta didn't like it, but she didn't fully hate it either.

"Oracle, I truly, _truly_ hate you and I want to slice your throat here and now, but I can't. As much as I hate you, you're OK to talk and hang with. If you weren't so demented, we might've been aquatints, at the most."

Oracle glanced at her and smiled "I'm a very likable person once you get passed my _demonic_ plans, of course. All of my puppets liked chatting with me, but in the end they all died and you will too." Vendetta shrugged, she was in this position hundreds of times before. It's just best if she doesn't respond.

A text came from Valkyrie's phone.

"What is it?" Tanith asked.

"two people have shadow walked on the docs, one is identified at Mimi Eloquent and the other is a mortal." Valkyrie replied as she read her phone.

"Mimi doesn't shadow walk," Rife mentioned, "isn't she an adept?"

"She is." Skulduggery answered.

"Shape shifting?" Valkyrie guessed.

"I believe so," Rife darted for the door, "Where's Fletcher?"

"Here!" He called from down the hall, "And here's your stuff."

"Thank you, take us to the harbor." Fletcher took his distance from Valkyrie and touched Ghastly instead, they ended on the shore line.

"I'll be on that bench if you need me." Fletcher strolled to the bench and fell onto it.

"Right." Rife said to get everyone's attention, "Tanith, take this over by that speed boat" She nodded and ran to the destination, "Ghastly, drop this in the water, in the deepest depth." he obeyed and his hands shifted to get it in the right place, "I need you two here for the fighting part, thanks." Valkyrie sighed and Rife turned back to her, "Use this." he handed her a cloaking sphere.

"This isn't really going to work for us, Rife."

"I know, I got Nye to enhance it. The field will now extend to thirty yards, it'll last for at least an hour and it's waterproof."

"Nice… How do I activate it?"

"Like all of them", Rife simulated with his hands, "twist it."

Valkyrie tried twisting one direction and than the other, "It won't work." Rife took the sphere and turned it in multiple directions.

"Get me some dirt." Valkyrie picked up some sand instead. Rife took it and rubbed the sphere. Soon enough the sand packed up in a line, "Twist it there." and he tossed it back to her.

"Do you still need me?" Fletcher called from behind.

_Do you still need me?_ Oracle heard, she knows what they're thinking. She knows everything.

"We should get out of here." Oracle suggested.

"Why?" Vendetta frowned, "Can't you fight against them?"

"Not unless _you_ want to do it?" Vendetta glared at her and shadows consumed them, "Wait, not there."

"OK? But it'll take a little longer though."

"Just do it."

"Over there!" Some one cried. Shadows swam around Vendetta and Oracle.

"Sphere, now." Rife ordered and Valkyrie twisted it. The field made the air contort as it passed. The field reached the other two items and created a chain reaction. The one in the water expanded a blue field of it's own and the one that Tanith held rolled around and she dropped it, it than rolled to the focal point of both fields. But it was too late, by the time the second field started Vendetta and Oracle were gone.

"Damn it." Valkyrie muttered, "We lost them… what were they supposed to do anyways?"

"Nothing, really. Just a show, but the sphere is real."

Valkyrie said nothing, she just frowned, "What were you trying to gain from making them both run?" Skulduggery sternly asked.

"I've stopped to things at once." Rife defended, "Oracle's plans _and_ stopped Vendetta becoming Drac!"

"But you've _let_ them get away!" Skulduggery countered.

"Stop it! The both of you!" Rife eased and Skulduggery stood rigid, "At least he _had_ a plan, Skulduggery." Neither commented. Ghastly just watched in awe, "Don't all plans have a flaw?" Everyone still stood in silence, "Rife's plan did what we basically needed to do, get Oracle away and make sure Vendetta doesn't go Drac."

Vendetta and Oracle shadow walked in a forestry part of France.

"Damn it!" Oracle screamed.

"What?"

"Tenterhooks was one step ahead of me!"

"Now what are you going to do?"

"Fall back until things settle."

"Are you scared?" Vendetta taunted.

"N-no."

"You are, aren't you?"

"Never." Oracle shot a glare at Vendetta and her knees buckled as she cried out.

"You _are_ scared!" Oracle looked harder and Vendetta started to stagger towards her, "You're weak!" She spat. Vendetta shot shadows around them and shadow walked.

"Yes." Rife answered. Fletcher jumped up and walked over, "Have you been to France?"

"Which lake?" Fletcher caught on.

"Surprise me." Fletcher teleported everyone to a populated lake, than to another. They found a perfect spot, according to Rife.

"Why here?" Tanith asked.

"Based on legend, this is the lake." No one commented, except for Skulduggery.

"On what evidence?" Skulduggery pressed.

"Legend and Vendetta's instincts." Rife replied, "Not much difference with the scepter. Now is it?" Skulduggery fell silent and leaned against a tree.

No one said a word for the rest of the time.

Before Oracle could stop Vendetta they shadow walked into a lake.

"You didn't stop me?" Vendetta taunted, "You _are_ weak!" Oracle pressed her lips and tried to do anything but Vendetta's hand splayed and Oracle was thrust down into the water.

Vendetta's words echoed across the lake and Valkyrie turned to see a splash.

"Did you see that?" Valkyrie asked, "There was a splash."

Ghastly put his hand in the water, "What are you doing?" Rife asked.

"Feeling the water." No one interjected, "There's something down there."

In the water Vendetta was blasting Oracle deeper and deeper. Oracle couldn't take much more, she gained a glare at Vendetta, who lost her breath and sank. Vendetta kept sinking until she hit the bottom. Oracle weekly swam to the surface and loudly gasped for air that echoed.

Everyone heard the gasp.

"Who's that?" Tanith asked as she slid out her sword.

"Oracle." Skulduggery mumbled and his hands splayed. The water carried Oracle to them, "Where's Vendetta?"

She didn't answer, instead she glared at Tanith. She swung her sword towards Valkyrie's neck. Ghastly jumped in behind Tanith and restrained her arms. Oracle smiled and turned her attention to Valkyrie, "Who shot tendrils of shadows at Ghastly. It was madness.

_Like the tension? I do… will Vendetta and Rife ever be friends again? it's madness I say, MADNESS!_


	37. a perfect ending

_I forgot the title to the last chapter… so sorry!_

**A PERFECT ENDING**

GEPOV

At the bottom Vendetta laid breathless. Lifeless. _It's a state of mind_, it lingered in her thoughts. _State of mind_.

Behind her ears her flesh moved away from her and made gills. Vendetta filled her lungs with water. She gagged at first but than got used to it. Her trance of thought swelled and she gained awareness. Vendetta shot upwards, as she did her body longated and scales replaced her skin. The water surface departed as she touched it.

By the shoreline everyone was fighting each other as Oracle smugly watched. Vendetta stalked to land, never loosing sight of Oracle.

As everyone was killing each other Oracle smirked in victory. Vendetta's body coiled and twisted as she slithered behind Oracle.

"Don't even try." Oracle said and turned to face her, "I could here your breathing."

Vendetta glared at her for a while. Oracle was tranced at the sight of Vendetta, she lost focus and Rife got free first and staggered to her with broken ribs. He held Tanith's sword to Oracle's throat. She broke her trance and Rife changed the direction of the sword and pointed it at himself.

"Well? The choice is yours." Oracle offered. Vendetta glanced at both, not knowing what to do.

"Kill her!" Rife shouted, "Now!" Vendetta twisted her body and swooped the sword away from Rife and raised it to Oracle, "Do it!". Oracle smiled.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Vendetta tossed the sword into the water, "It doesn't make a difference, you know."

Vendetta ignored her words. She was useless in this form, Vendetta's body contorted and squished back to normal.

"You're even weaker when human." Oracle beamed.

Vendetta didn't comment, she couldn't. Valkyrie broke free and whipped out her dagger and tossed it to Rife, who barely caught it. He held the knife to Oracle's throat and sliced her skin easily. She fell on her back and everyone peered down at her.

"Any last requests?" Rife offered.

She smiled, "Two". Vendetta tried to comment but couldn't, the only sound she made was a gagged cough. They ignored Vendetta, they didn't know. Oracle glanced at Rife and he stabbed Vendetta's side but she couldn't cry out. Their blood mixed and Fletcher quickly teleported everyone into Nye's room. Leaving Oracle to die alone.

Nureses gathered them and rolled Vendetta away. Rife, Skulduggery, Fletcher and Ghastly kept silent while Tanith and Valkyrie fell into a slight panic. It stayed like that until a doctor joined them.

"Vendetta will be fine." Valkyrie and Tanith sighed in relief, but the guys kept still, "You'll be able to see in five minutes." He smiled and left.

"Are you three alright?" Tanith asked, mainly Skulduggery, "I get the fact that you and Rife aren't exactly friends, but Ghastly, you had nothing to do with it." Ghastly sighed and twitched his head to Rife and Skulduggery, "Ah… uh, Fletcher, anything you want to say?"

He glanced at Valkyrie, "No, not really." Everyone kept silent until the doctor came by again.

"If you want to see her, you can." Valkyrie and Tanith rushed passed him before he could say something important and Rife slugged behind them. Valkyrie found Vendetta slipping on her coat.

"Hey, Vendetta." Valkyrie greeted. Vendetta turned and waved.

"How are you?" Tanith asked in the doorway, followed by Rife. She opened her mouth but no words got through, "Are you alright?" She asked again and walked towards her.

"She can't talk." Rife finally said, "Oracle took her voice." Vendetta gently smiled. She glanced at Valkyrie and Tanith who walked out, "So how are you, _really_?" Her smile weakend and she dropped her head, "I'm sorry for stabbing you earlier." He gave a little laugh to lighten to mood. She shrugged with a smile, "I'm sorry I was mad at you, I really didn't know." Vendetta's smiled dropped and she ran for a hug. She mouthed_ I'm sorry too_.

Valkyrie knocked outside, "Can we come in?" Vendetta looked at Rife and nodded.

"Sure." He called back and their hug broke.

"Ooh, what did you two do in here?" Tanith asked.

"Nothing really." Rife replied and Vendetta slightly blushed.

"Vendetta, I found this for you." Valkyrie handed her a pen and paper. Vendetta wrote something done on the pad and showed it to Tanith, "What did she say?" Valkyrie asked.

Tanith smiled and gave a small giggle, "She said sorry about the sword." Vendetta smiled back and lost her smile, "Since you've been here you've been fired, disliked, hated, and had to do with each of our villians." Tanith lost her smile too, "And now you can't speak."

"Plus, like everyone else, we know your secret." Rife added.

Vendetta wrote on the pad and showed it to Rife. It read _are you and Skulduggery ever going to be friends?, _"No, I don't think so." He laughed, "And how did you know?"

_Oracle told me, you shut him up… for once._ Vendetta smiled and gave a silent laugh.

"You know what they say, right?" Valkyrie asked and they looked blankly at her, "Release your inner lunatic."

_Quite literally. _She smiled, wider this time.

_I'm going to adress you, like this. Underlined, so you don't get me confused with with Vendetta's writing… it'll go back to normal once she gets it back. And she will, in Alisons suspiscions…_

_Holy crap, a happy ending to a small and successful season/case. I plan to focus my next season on Tanith and Rife's passed. Ooh, I cant spoil! But please keep me sending those villians and cases, OK? One more thing, as I said before, my new case will be a new story… love you guys! It's hard to let go of this story, even though it'll continue in a new story. This is my original, and I hope you guys (all around the world) know that your reveiws, comments and PM's makes this story better than before. Bye! For the last time in this story…_

_~darkntwisted13_


End file.
